Inviting Trouble
by R.I.Peace
Summary: ATF Universe. A continuation of the Along Came Trouble series  ACT  Team Seven accepts a new assignment completely unaware that the Black Marauders have secretly agreed to a special assignment of their own. Trouble ensues when both operations collide.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I know I will never own them. However, the characters are too good to shelf for eternity. I will try to put them back the way I found them. lol

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has continued to follow Jesse and the Seven through the many adventures both in the OW and ATF universes. I've tried to use some of your suggestions when writing these stories. I can't always use them all, but I have tried. Sorry for taking so long especially with this alternate universe. As you know I continue to have laptop troubles and you wouldn't believe how many times I have rewritten this story. The end result was the same every time – brick wall. I'm my own worse critic or worse enemy. If I truly don't like something I begin again or skip and start elsewhere and then go back and try to fill in the blanks.

This is a continuation of my original story Along Came Trouble.

Warning: I'm only saying this once. Some chapters may contain disciplinary action toward teenagers. If you do not like, by all means do not read. I'm not forcing nobody's hand or eyes for that matter. Proceed at your own risk.

Remember folks this is a work of fiction. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Inviting Trouble<strong>

**Chapter 1**

(Time frame: Summer is about over and the new school term begins in a couple of weeks.)

A group of men and boys played a game of football in the city park. Not many people were in or around due to the fact it had rained the night before leaving behind in its wake more mud than dirt. Not the type to back away from a challenge the two teams sized each other up and commenced play without delay.

They attracted a few bystanders watching the crazy antics of all who played the game. The younger men gained their first goal without so much as an impromptu slide across the field. That changed when the heavy tackling by the opposing team began without warning. Jesse met the turf face first when J.D. grabbed his knees forcing the younger one to lose his balance. The leader of the Marauders wiped the offending muck from his face and got his team into a huddle.

"Nice face plant Ace." Luis slapped his friend on the back.

"Shut up, Mouth!" He may have shown a little irritation, but a good natured smile graced his features. "They want to ramp it up a bit, then by all means, let's do it."

"We'll see what these old men are made of. This is gonna be fun! Let's kick some ass!"

A few woo hoos escaped their huddle. "Seems to be some heavy ass whipping headed our way." Buck snorted.

Chris glanced toward the younger men and caught his son's mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'd say you're right."

"But we're not going to let them accomplish such achievement." The Georgia native voiced his prediction. "You, sir, have a plan."

"Of course he does. Chris wouldn't enter a battle without one." J.D. announced.

Team Seven played as hard as they worked. It was even better when they mixed it up with Jesse and his group of friends. Their family had grown since the addition of Jesse and naturally that extended to the group of boys on the other end of the field. Although, sometimes those boys pushed the envelope further than the men would like, but all in all they wouldn't have it any other way.

Even Ezra, who had always been the outsider of the bunch wouldn't miss any of these outings for the world. He told his friends once that since the addition of Jesse and his gang, life seemed to matter more to each of them in some personal aspect or form.

For instance, Chris no longer drank heavily when the anniversary of Sarah and Adam's deaths came around. Jesse's needs and concerns broke that vicious cycle. Sly and his mother, Maria Poliamo, changed Vin's existence. In such a short time, they managed to become the focal point of his day to day life.

Even Josiah's wisdom had been affected by their presence. Whenever he felt it necessary to preach the word, it now included more phrases from today's day and age. Nathan's judgmental attitude changed drastically after seeing how each of the boys lived and survived on a daily basis. He had forgotten what it was like to go without some of the necessities he had grown accustomed to having in his life.

Ever since J.D. had gone undercover and fraternized with the gang he saw things in a different light. He may not always agree with their actions, but he viewed them as the younger brothers he never had.

Now Buck continued to be the ladies man, although his friends could see that even he had been influenced by a couple of Jesse's wisecracking buddies. Every now and then he would throw some Spanish into his vocabulary to impress the ladies. However, Inez was still unimpressed and immune to Buck's charms.

The game continued. More fun ensued when the boys dog piled on Chris, which caused the man to fumble. A race to regain possession of the ball began. Hilarity followed as the slippery mud coated ball slipped from each of the grasping hands until one managed to hold onto the elusive object. Vin recovered the ball for his team by curling up on the ground holding the ball snuggled close to his chest.

"Hey! Give the man some room to breathe!" Buck shouted to the rest.

The group disentangled themselves from the pile helping each other to their feet. Jesse's focus caught sight of a car slowly approaching the field while it remained on the gravel roadway. He flicked his fingers in Joe's face and tilted his head slightly in that particular direction.

Besides Joe, the other members of the gang took immediate notice. The vehicle kept its engine running as it came to a stop. The speakers blared an all too familiar beat that caught the attention of the older men. They, too, had seen and heard the approach of the lone vehicle. All play came to a halt.

Their training brought them to an over the top alert kind of status. Although none of them wore their weapons, they were ready to act if the situation turned volatile. The ones familiar with the street talk observed the signs that passed between the two rival gangs. Disappointment flickered across a few of their faces as to whom relayed those signs.

Nathan quietly asked, "Think we might have trouble?"

"As far as I can tell, no." Their sharpshooter answered.

The other southerner then spoke. "But,"

"The signs they're using are ones I'm not familiar with." Vin risked a sidelong glance at his boss. "Just say the word, Chris, I'm ready."

"We all are." The ladies man interjected.

Chris hardly moved a muscle as he watched the exchange. The transformation of the carefree boys from moments ago changed, in a blink of an eye, to the hard core street players. He fought the parental feeling to protect his son. Any odd movement could change the outcome of this scenario. "We stand down for now."

"And if the bullets start flying."

"Let's pray it doesn't come to that."

In another moment the car revved its engine, slowly turned around, and finally peeled rubber scattering gravel in its retreating wake.

A collective sigh was expelled from both groups standing on the field.

"Do you think this might be a prelude to something?"

"Hope not, but I'm sure it has Chris worried." Both Vin and Ezra watched as Chris determinedly walked on over to the other group. "He can't back out of his undercover assignment. He and Buck are expected to leave in two days."

Out of the blue Ezra said what had been bothering him for some time now. "I'm having trouble believing that the Director volunteered to watch over Jesse. A man his age should stick to watching over his grandson and even then he has trouble keeping up with Billy's antics."

"Yeah, I know. Chris didn't have much of a choice. His first pick was Nettie, until he learned how long his undercover status would be. Travis is the best choice, whether you believe it or not. He'll keep him in line."

"Hell, he barely keeps Chris or any of us in line."

"Yet he manages to do just that."

"Point taken." Even though he agreed with Vin, Ezra couldn't quite shake the feeling that had crept across his skin. That sense of foreboding. His mother would have referred to it as an omen.

The boys figured game time had ended after this recent incident. Jesse could already see Chris headed their way. "Play it cool, amigo. Otherwise our goose is cooked."

He abruptly shushed Joe. "I know. Have I let you down yet?"

"No, but if you continue to act like this, Larabee will suspect."

"Like he doesn't already."

"Guys! Shut up." Sly urgently whispered.

Jesse had turned away from Chris' approach to recompose himself. Too soon for his liking he heard his dad's voice. "What the hell was that about?"

With his impassive facial expression in place he forced himself to face Chris. Damn. That notorious glare was in place steadily bearing down on him. His dad's arsenal of expressions always unnerved him. This was definitely not going to be easy. Jesse inwardly prayed that none of the seven had been able to interpret the hand signals otherwise he would be in a hell of a lot more trouble than he and his boys were already in. "Nothing ." Way to go genius. I swear he turned up the heat on that glare of his. Shit! Keep it together. Man, I hate it when he looks like that.

Chris crooked a finger motioning to his son to follow him. Jesse ignored the instinct to glance back at his friends and willingly followed his dad away from the group. "You do remember I'm going undercover for awhile. I sure as hell don't need to be distracted from my work. This recent display comes under the terms of a distraction." He placed an arm over Jesse's shoulder bringing him in closer.

The next words were meant for his son's ears only. "Is this something I need to worry about?"

Jesse shook his head back and forth. "No sir. Nothing more than a show of testosterone."

Keeping his son close, Chris finished his say. "If I find out later it was more than that I guarantee you'll find sitting comfortably a thing of the past. Do I make myself clear?"

"Loud and clear, dad." Jesse gulped. I am so screwed. Great. Two unspoken rules broken: lying and keeping a secret. There is no way the Director will keep the apocalypse from happening over my ass when all is said and done.

"How's he doing?" Todd asked. He had been concerned when Larabee extracted Jesse from the group.

The Mouth answered, "Doing as well as he usually does. Larabee is no doubt suspicious and guaranteeing dire consequences if he so much as steps out of line. I don't know how Jesse does it. I'll bet he's inwardly quaking yet he nonchalantly stands there as if they're talking about the weather. Amazing.

"If Larabee did that to me…I'd be spilling my guts and pledging never to do it again."

"That's because you're a wuss." Joe plainly said after hearing Luis' admission.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Why don't you two shut up! I'm sick of your blabbering."

"Yeah, are you going to make me?" Joe challenged.

The Fox sent a withering glare his way. Joe's reaction was expected.

"Ooh I'm so scared."

Sly lunged playfully and soon the two were tussling and roughhousing on the ground. They were laughing by the time Ezra and Vin pulled them apart.

"What the hell? Do you always have to ruin our fun?" Sly told Vin.

Vin answered by throwing a towel at him. "Clean yourself up. Your mother is probably going to kill us both."

Sly finally really looked at everyone around them. "Wow! Didn't think we were that dirty. Glad I brought an extra pair of clothes. Hell, I don't think mom is going to even touch these." He pulled his T-shirt away from his chest as if to closely inspect the damage.

"I'd say she'll probably burn them."

The boy's eyes got as big as saucers. "She better not. Hell, I'll wash it. This is my favorite."

"Don't fret. Ezra doesn't know your mom like we know her." Vin reassured the boy.

Sly pulled Vin aside and said, "Actually she probably will burn them or at least try to anyways."

"Like hell she will!" They laughed at Vin's outburst. It felt good to laugh. Too soon they all knew something was going to change. Each group held a secret that neither could tell the other.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Do you think that's a wise move?" A timid voice from the back asked.

"No. If I mention me and danger in the same sentence he'll go ballistic."

Luis quickly agreed. "And then some. We've seen it."

"He's right. Same goes for Tanner and my mom. There is no way I'm telling them any of this. It's time we did something and if this is the only way, I agree with Jesse."

"We're being given an opportunity. Let's not pass it up. Anybody else won't take it as seriously as we do, 'cause they don't know our hood like we do.

"Joe, you call your Uncle Raphael, tell him we've made a decision." The thought he didn't share with the others: I hope it's the right decision.

Enthusiastically Joe whooped it up. "Alright! The seven amigos are gonna kick some ass!"

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Are you really going to be gone six months?"

"Yeah. Director Travis and the guys will look after you. Believe me, I'd rather be here with you."

"I have a question. Hypothetically, of course."

"Shoot."

"What if something happens to you or me?"

"Like I said, the Director and the guys will be there for you. As for me, I got Buck to watch my back and eventually the others if all goes well. This is an important case for the ATF. I can't say much more about it." It killed Chris to say that to his son. "Just remember, I love you, no matter what happens. Okay?" He placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah. I love you, too."

"Don't give Travis too hard of a time. I'm counting on you son."

"I know dad." His gut churned wondering what Chris would think if he knew what the Director had planned and would he ever forgive him for going through with it.

Too soon for either of their liking Chris and Buck left to begin their undercover assignment. Jesse and the rest of the team said their goodbyes to the two agents and then their lives continued without them.

"He'll be back before you know it."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Whether he'll forgive us, you mean."

"Yes sir."

"Having doubts?" Orin asked the young man staying with him. Jesse nodded. "That's natural. If you didn't I'd be concerned."

"Dad said the same thing not too long ago."

"People make mistakes when they're overconfident. A little worry goes a long way. I think this will work out for the better."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Both." That answer garnished a smile from the teen.

"Who's on the emergency call list for school? Is it you or Vin?"

"They are to call me first. If I'm not available it falls to Mr. Tanner." Orin then said, "I believe you boys are ready. We will have one more meeting and then you'll enter the field."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

An unlikely individual showed up a few months before the end of their summer vacation. Ace and the Black Marauders were discussing the recent change in the hood. They were bouncing many ideas off of one another. Renegade and the Fox kept watch as Ace dissed many of those ideas. He was startled slightly when he heard Renegade shout.

"Yo! Uncle Raphael, what are you doing here, so deep in the hood?"

"Your mother told me where I might find you and the others. Got something you boys might be interested in."

Warily Ace asked, "Like what?"

"It's not something I can discuss out in the open. I'm risking a lot by being here."

"Did I ever tell you I hate riddles? What do you think, Ace? Should we see what he has to offer?"

"I'm game. Can't hurt to see what it's about."

Raphael jotted down some directions and told them to meet him in an hour. All would be explained then.

An hour later the Marauders met Joe's uncle at the given address. The first thing Jesse saw was an open laptop sitting at the forefront of a conference table.

"Have a seat guys. Our guest…"

Guest? What the hell?

Raphael ignored Jesse's fierce glare continuing with his explanation. "He will be joining us shortly." His fingers nimbly tapped the keyboard. It only took a few seconds before the Director of the ATF stared back at them.

"Nice to see you boys again. I see this is a surprise."

"I think surprise doesn't even cut it. Are you going to explain why we are here and why Joe's uncle is being so secretive? I'll even bet my dad has no idea this meeting of the minds is taking place. Am I right?"

"There are only a select few who know of our meeting. Team Seven isn't one of them. What I am about to propose is on a need to know basis. Whichever way you boys decide this meeting will remain a secret."

A perplexed Jesse asked, "Decide on what?"

"Impatient as always."

"No, Director. I'd say he's more like his father: a to the point man." Raphael quipped.

Travis tried to look stern, but failed. "Point taken. Are you boys ready to listen?"

In unison they said, "Yes sir."

"What I had been about to say is we have decided to implement a pilot program."

Luis couldn't resist the urge. "We learning to fly?"

A few stifled snorts and chuckles followed Luis' question. The Director removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose waiting while the boys settled down.

"Sorry Director." Jesse apologized for Luis' humor.

However he couldn't stop the words that flowed from Joe's mouth either. "So what you're saying is like we're the lab rats in this test program?" Jesse punched Joe not so softly in the arm. "Ow! What the hell Larabee?"

Jesse pointed back to the screen. Joe resignedly sighed and tried his best to listen to the Director.

"Not lab rats. A few of us at the Bureau think we might be able to put your skills to good use.

"If you haven't figured it out or learned by word of mouth that the Cervantes cartel has moved into your neighborhood."

"Uh, nuh duh!" Todd deadpanned. He was immediately silenced by a glare from his leader.

Raphael quickly found the floor interesting. He had tried telling Travis earlier what he could expect from the Marauders and he couldn't quite suppress the grin knowing he was right. He gave the Director credit for continuing on without so much as a pause as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Perhaps, Team Seven had conditioned him and nothing else really compared.

"As I was saying, we are offering you a job."

"Does this mean we get paid?" Sly hinted.

"Yes." That answer stunned them into silence.

"What are we expected to do?"

"We want you to go undercover as junior ATF agents." Travis watched each and every boy for any reaction. They remained impassive. Either the idea fell flat or the boys were better poker players than he thought. He continued. "The information we have received from a very reliable source indicates that Cervantes is looking to hire a local gang to run interference. They're hoping said gang will be able to expand their territory and bring in new recruits. They will also rely on your expertise and knowledge of the area. Basically they will use you to get to their means. I expect you to do what you usually do, but within reason." Travis commented.

Jesse thoughtfully voiced his concerns. "Within reason…"

Travis gave him a pointed look. "Meaning, you will abide by the law while you are undercover."

Joe quipped, "Like we usually do."

Raphael replied. "Yeah, like you usually do. However you will endure an extensive training session before any of you enter the undercover scene."

Not entirely convinced Jesse asked, "Why us? You have enough teams at your fingertips. By the way, which team is Raphael on?"

"He's undercover and I'm not at liberty to divulge that information. He's here at my request. Whenever you're ready we'll proceed."

Jesse looked to each of his friends. They nodded. "Fine. We're ready."

"The purpose of this program is to give the cartel what they want."

Todd inquired. "What do they want?"

"They want one gang in our city. It may look like they're testing each gang, but they already have their sights set on one gang in particular."

Shit. Their fame caught the wrong set of eyes. Great. Dad will be ecstatic to hear that bit of news. "It's us. They need us to keep the ATF off of their backs and to disrupt the line of communications and…" Hell, he wasn't sure if he wanted them to do this. A lot of 'what ifs' suddenly bombarded his mind. "When do you need an answer Director?"

"You have twenty-four hours. I know it's short notice, but we are running out of time. I would prefer to have you trained before you are ultimately approached by the cartel."

_End flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Please read chapter one for all previous disclaimers and warnings. All mistakes are my own, not beta'd.

**Chapter 2**

First days were always the hardest to get through. This had to be a record though, first day of school and first day undercover. Now all he had to do was get through it. Easier said than done.

Jesse arrived, parked his old pick up truck in the student parking lot and had just exited his vehicle when someone rudely bumped into him. He turned and came face to face with the leader of the Cobras, Leo Stoddard. "What the hell is your problem?"

The other boy was at least a year older than Jesse and had no problem trying to exert his authority over Jesse or any of his gang. "You." Leo spat with disgust. "You and your insignificant gang. Had to make a name for yourselves, didn't you? ATF boot lickers."

Jesse shoved Leo hard making the other stumble back a few feet. "Get your ugly ass out of my face! Who the hell do you think you're messin' with?"

Amazing how one action could escalate into another bringing about certain disaster. Leo tackled Jesse to the ground instigating the fight was on. A couple of Leo's goons weren't far from their leader and soon Jesse was outnumbered. He had been about to pull out his blade when the thunderous sound of many running feet entered the fray. The odds had drastically changed.

"You may have won this round Larabee, but it's far from over." Leo landed a vicious gut check doubling Jesse over and ultimately bringing him to his knees.

The breath whooshed out of him. Tears of pain exited unwillingly from the corners of his eyes. He vaguely heard Joe and the others concern for his wellbeing. Both of his hands covered his gut as he rolled from side to side trying desperately to assuage the pain.

His friends gingerly helped him to his feet. "Jess, you okay?"

Shaking from his recent adrenaline rush Jesse unconvincingly nodded that he was fine. "Yeah right." The unmistakable voice of his second in command was far from believing anything that Jesse might have tried to convey. "Aw shit!" To Jesse's ears he knew without even looking what that sentiment meant. No doubt the principal and whomever else were headed in their general direction.

"What the hell happened here?" Yep, his assumption had been correct. A quick and loud gasp indicated that he either didn't look so good or it didn't surprise the officials that he was involved. Probably a little of both. The next statement proved he was correct again.

"Should have known it was you Larabee."

"Thanks Principal Bowden, glad to see you too." Jesse spat some blood out of his mouth causing some people in the crowd to moan, more than likely the girls.

The principal, far from being pleased said. "I will see you in my office after the nurse has had a chance to clean you up."

A quick hand sign had Luis and Teddy by his side while Joe, Sly, Todd and Josh brought up the rear looking out for any of the original instigators. They managed to get Jesse to the nurse's office without any more trouble. She politely thanked them for their help and told them she could handle it from there. Reluctantly, all but one headed to their first class.

The nurse clucked disapprovingly over Jesse. "Why is it always you or one of the others that I constantly see in here?"

"Lucky I guess." Jesse winced as she used some antiseptic wipes to clean out some of his abrasions while he held an ice pack to the left side of his face where the bruising began to become a vivid blotch of purple and some other wicked colors.

"Anything else?"

His gut could wait until later. There was no way he was going to let her inspect that area. He'd wait and see Dr. Gilbert. Wonder what the Director would say later for this infraction.

"No. I guess it's time to see Principal Bowden." The nurse confirmed his doom with a quick nod in the affirmative.

"Thought I told you to get to class, Mr. Poliamo."

"You did. Figured he need a little help. I guessed right, didn't I?" Sly threw his best disarming grin at the nurse. It eased the overprotective matron's mind a bit.

As soon as they were out of earshot Jesse said. "Thanks."

"Any time, Ace. I'll stick around, can't have you wandering these halls by yourself. Especially in your condition."

"If I wasn't in so much pain I'd clock you."

"That's if you could catch me first." The Fox grinned wickedly.

They were told to have a seat, although it wasn't long when the principal called Jesse into his office. "Good luck! You're going to need it."

Jesse discreetly flipped off his friend. He entered the familiar office. Not much had changed since he had been in here last. Maybe the addition of a few more plaques and the unmistakable disinfectant smell that was associated with every part of the school.

"Have a seat." The principal said. He intertwined his fingers together as he studied the young man seated in front of him. "Director Travis informed me that your father would be out of the office on assignment. I have left a message with his secretary to call me at his earliest convenience."

In a small way he was thankful his dad wasn't home. "So, am I suspended?"

Principal Bowden acted as if he didn't hear Jesse's question. "A few witnesses said you had words with Mr. Stoddard. Then they said you roughly shoved Mr. Stoddard."

"Yeah I won't deny that, but he started it. The guy needs to learn to give someone some personal space."

"Let me remind you I will not tolerate any gang activity in this school or on it's grounds. I will not hesitate to call the proper authorities if this continues. It's only the first day of the school year and here you are sitting in my office. I'm not going to be lenient with you this year. You get your act together or I will expel you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir." Jesse obediently answered.

The principal quickly wrote out two passes. "You and Mr. Poliamo may go to class. Remember, I don't want to see you in my office again, understood?"

"Yes sir." As soon as the door closed Jesse handed Sly his pass.

"Since you're walking to class tells me you weren't kicked out."

"Yeah, but if I screw up one more time I'll be expelled."

"Shit, Bowden's enforced a tougher policy this year."

"No shit. When my dad returns he is going to kill me."

"But…"

"Cobras are going to pay. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Cervantes' stranglehold on some of the usual shit that passes in and out of their territories."

Unfortunately the Cobras thought the same. A little retribution sends a very powerful message. The timing needed to be right and a very special target.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Inez shouted outside of her pub. "You can't sleep there! Don't you realize…Madre de Dios!" She gasped at the sight which met her eyes. Quickly she pulled out her phone and dialed the proper authorities. She then dialed another number as she tried to regain control of her breathing and offer the poor victim some comfort.<p>

"Where's the fire, Ez?" Vin asked as he saw Ezra shove his phone back into his coat pocket.

His ashen face conveyed more than he said. "Inez has a problem. At first she thought it was a vagrant huddled between the buildings, but then realized it was a child. I'm on my way over to offer her some comfort."

"Okay, but keep me posted as to what you find out."

Twenty minutes later Ezra parked his vehicle close to a Denver PD squad. He flashed his badge and entered the cordoned area. Upon entering the scene he quickly scanned the immediate area for Inez. He found her nearby talking with a detective he then made his way toward her.

"That's all I saw. I didn't see anyone else. Like I told your dispatcher I thought he was a vagrant at first until…I saw the blood." She covered her face with one hand truly looking distraught.

"Inez!" The sound of his voice gave her the comfort she needed. Without hesitation she threw her arms around the agent burying her head into the side of his neck.

"Agent Standish, it's good to see you again. Regrettably it always seems to be under these kind of circumstances." The detective greeted Ezra.

"Detective Anderson. We've got to stop meeting like this." He rubbed Inez' back while speaking to her in soothing tones. "I heard it was a child."

"He's kind of small stature for his age, but I'm guessing he's older than he looks. We're thinking it was gang related." The detective informed him.

A cold dread seeped into Ezra chilling him to the bone. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Paramedics are loading him now." The three of them walked toward the vehicle. Detective Anderson allowed Ezra to take a glimpse at their victim. He drew in a quick breath. "Someone you know."

"Yes, he's one of the Black Marauders. That's Teddy or T.J., not sure if he has a recognizable alias like the others."

"Oh he does. They don't use it very often, because he is the quietest and the smallest of their bunch. Curious?"

"Very much so indeed." Ezra became wary when the detective grinned.

"It's not something they broadcast to the general public. The surrounding gangs know it and if I hadn't seen something a while back I truly wouldn't believe it myself."

"Must be something otherwise you would have spilled it by now." Inez stood next to Ezra she too was curious about this boy.

"They refer to him as the Reaper."

Ezra laughed flashing his gold tooth smile. "You must be pulling my leg." He laughed some more until he realized Anderson didn't even crack a smile. "Where in the hell did he get an alias like that?"

"The kid may be quiet, but he can be just as deadly as the rest of them."

"I find that hard to believe, but at the same time those same boys have proven to be more than what they show to the rest of us. Think he'll pull through."

As they talked the ambulance took off sirens blaring en route to the hospital. "Inez, Detective, I need to make a quick call." Ezra excused himself and called Tanner. "Vin, we may have trouble."

"How so." Vin answered.

"One of the Marauders, Teddy to be exact, is the one Inez found this morning."

"Geez Ez! Is he alright?"

"They're taking him to Denver General. Not sure. Sounds like he lost a lot of blood. You might want to inform the Director so he can inform Jesse."

"Yeah, will do. I'll send Nathan over to meet you at the hospital. I'm sure you're going to be heading that way. Who's in charge?"

"Anderson."

"Good. This might somehow be connected to Cervantes. Talk to ya later." Tanner disconnected the call. Hell. Why did it seem that whenever Chris was out of touch that the shit always hit the fan.

* * *

><p>Westville High School<p>

Six young men were called from their assorted classrooms. They were told to meet with the principal. "Anybody know what's going on?" Todd asked the obvious.

"No, but it could be that we are minus one today."

"Teddy? He never misses a day." Luis sarcastically said.

On a more serious note, "I swear if they hurt him again them people are going to pay."

"Whatever the reason we'll be ready. Here comes Bowden." Jesse remarked.

The principal opened his door to the boys. They entered his office. "Boys, what I am about to tell you is quite upsetting."

Jesse couldn't wait. "Is it something to do with Teddy?"

"Yes. Director Travis recently called. Teddy has been taken to the hospital."

They had been suspecting something along that line, but it shocked them just the same. "Any details?"

"No. I suspect they'll tell you more once you arrive."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to tell the Director your concern." Jesse sounded way too formal.

"I'd appreciate that Jesse. You boys take care." Principal Bowden led the boys out of his office.

* * *

><p>Three separate vehicles pulled up and parked in the appropriate lot. Two teens extracted themselves from each vehicle. A murderous gleam shown from each pair of eyes. They knew Teddy's predicament had been caused by someone: be it either his foster family or the Cobras. Jesse's recent altercation with Stoddard multiplied by the drug cartel's influence had them leaning in that direction. Although his foster family wasn't ruled out completely either. Past occurrences inflicted upon their friend made it difficult to stay reasonable.<p>

Inez tapped Ezra's shoulder when she spotted the six entering through the automatic doors. He directed a glance that way and frowned upon seeing not the teens he knew, but their gang personas in full gear. Those boys were ready for battle. He now had difficulty picturing Teddy standing among this motley crew of emotions.

Jesse spoke first. "How is he?"

"They have him in surgery."

"Cause?"

Straight and to the point. Chris sure has rubbed off on the boy. "Multiple stab wounds."

Jesse turned away from them a fierce scowl crossed his features. His friends were privy to this violent display as was anyone else who could see it. Turning to face the agent Jesse said. "We'll wait."

"The police have contacted his parents and…" Ezra abruptly stopped talking when Joe and Luis snorted derisively. "This is a serious matter."

"We know that, but Teddy's _foster_ parents don't give a shit. As long as that check comes in they could care less where he lays his head at night. You should tell the police to look long and hard at Teddy's file. The history there speaks for itself." The two moved contemptuously away from the agent fearing they might not be able to control their actions as well as they did now.

Inez whom had been standing next to Ezra listened with great concern. "That's just wrong! How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough. It's the same with each family he's been assigned to; nothing changes."

"Well it's about to. Ezra, isn't there something we can do?"

He had a feeling something of this nature was going to take place, since Inez started to spend more time with him and the rest of his brethren. He had seen the way she had looked at the boys many times when they had gathered together for special occasions. Even he had become fond of Jesse and his gang.

"Ezra." She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Mildly startled he refocused on her request. "I shall look further into that. PD should have something and maybe a friend in social services can pull a few strings."

Sly's phone abruptly came to life. He looked at it and loudly groaned.

"Must be su padre." Sly shoved Joe harder than usual as he answered the phone.

"What? Yeah, we're here. What of it?" He soon grimaced and made faces at whomever was on the other end.

Ezra knowingly grinned and could imagine Tanner's response.

Sure enough Sly scuffed his shoe against the floor. "Fine. Yeah. See ya in a bit."

Jesse then said. "What did Tanner want?"

"My ass."

Inez smirked behind the hand she held near her mouth. Those boys were constantly crossing the line. She gave Team Seven a lot of credit as they continually kept these boys in line.

True to his word Vin arrived and greeted everyone at the hospital. He directed his best glare toward Sly with a promise they would be speaking privately later. The boy in question rolled his eyes. "Any word on Teddy?"

"No. He's been in surgery for awhile. I'm sure those wounds were deep inflicting some major damage." Ezra hazard a guess. Inez shuddered beside him the images of that poor boy lying upon the ground.

Jesse nudged Ezra as a doctor in surgical greens approached. "Gentlemen, ma'am, then he directed his gaze upon Ezra. Are you the federal agent who came in with Teddy Altwood?"

"Yes I am. How is the boy?"

"Because of the severity of the wounds and the loss of blood, we have moved him to ICU. The next forty-eight hours will be critical."

Jesse asked the doctor, "Any chance I can see him?"

"I'll allow a few visitors, but not everyone."

Vin said, "Why don't you, Ezra and Inez go we'll wait here."

"Very well, follow me please." Jesse nodded. He, Ezra and Inez followed the doctor to Teddy's room.

"I do request you go in one at a time and five minutes is all I will allow for each of you." I'll have a nurse stop by in about fifteen minutes.

"Thank you Doctor." Ezra shook the physician's hand. "We appreciate this."

Jesse went in first. "Damn. They did a number on you didn't they? Mark my words, they're going to pay." He managed to say in a hushed tone so not to raise any suspicions from the two adults hovering in the doorway. "Please get better. We need you. Take care Teddy." Jesse moved away from the bedside and out the door.

Ezra allowed Inez to go next. He turned to comfort Jesse and saw that the boy had his back to him, yet his hands were clenching and unclenching into tight fists. Placing a hand on Jesse's shoulder reassured the boy that he wasn't alone.

Jesse stiffened momentarily gaining what little composure he had left. "I'm fine, Ezra."

"Now why do I have a hard time believing that?" He turned Jesse toward him. "I want you to promise me that you are not going to seek retribution."

The incredulous look Jesse shot Ezra reminded the southerner that there was no possibility of a promise. "I can't. You know better than to ask that of me."

"I know. We all are looking after your safety as well as the others. Things are going to change. I'm going to personally see that your friend in there gets a better shot at a new life."

Jesse's thoughts whirled. "How so? What can you do?"

"I know a few people and once Teddy is able to speak for himself I think he might respond to the idea. Inez has grown rather fond of your friend in the last few months she has seen of him."

"Don't be surprised if he's not that receptive. People have made many promises and so far he's been the one to shoulder all the hurt. We're the only ones that have given his life purpose. Another foster home is not going to help his situation."

"Oh it won't be a foster home."

"Seriously? What are you going to do? Propose to Inez?" Ezra answered by placing a finger to his lips indicating Jesse to be quiet. "Holy crap you are!"

"Why are you two being so secretive?" Inez came up behind Ezra.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ezra said. "Looks like it's my turn. I'll be back shortly."

"So? Anything I need to know?" She playfully asked.

"Sorry Inez. It was just guy talk. Nothing important."

"Uh huh." She quirked an eyebrow his way. On a more serious note she asked, "Are you missing your father?"

"Yeah." Jesse admitted. Inez gave him a quick hug. "Thanks."

"Anytime. You boys need more hugs."

"Don't say that out loud, we have reputations to protect."

She ruffled his hair as Ezra sat near Teddy's bed.

"I know you don't really know me or the young lady who just visited. You probably are acquainted with me through your friend Jesse. When you regain your strength we shall get better acquainted."

They stopped at the nurses station before leaving. "I suggest we all get some rest and we'll meet back here after dinner and visit again." Ezra announced.

"Sounds like a plan, Ez. Sly, you and me need to talk."

"Yes sir. See ya, Jess."

"Not a problem." A quick hand sign said they'd talk later. Vin caught sight of it and knew someone other then the Director also needed to talk to Jesse. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that trouble was a brewing.

Everyone exited the hospital with a promise to reconvene later. Jesse and the rest of his posse stopped at the safe house to discuss some of their options. "Can't do anything at school no matter what the Cobras do. Also, I think Tanner and Standish are becoming suspicious. Don't ask me how I know I just get the feeling. I need to see the Director before we go any further. Keep your eyes and ears open."

"What's up Jess?" Luis asked.

"I think the Cobras were put up to this. Cervantes is making a bold move. He wants to see what we're capable of and if we will be worth our weight in gold."

"Oh. He wants to inspect the merchandise, eh?"

"Exactly. The problem now is that we are one man short. There is no way the Reaper is going to recover in time and that's one of the things I need to discuss with the Director."

"What else are you going to discuss?"

"Like how we are going to keep Team Seven from interfering. I'm not sure what Vin is discussing with Sly. It could be some old infraction or it's probably his attitude, which means I'm probably in for one of his famous discussions as well."

"Meaning your ass is grass if he deems it so."

"Yeah, even though I'm under Travis' watch."

"Who are you fooling? The five of them are always watching out for you and you know it. However, I don't think J.D. counts."

"Not unless he decides he wants a rematch and if he thinks he can take me."

"So, you need to worry about Standish, Tanner, Sanchez and Jackson. You got your work cut out for ya. We wish you luck."

"Thanks. I see how much support you guys are going to give." His buddies laughed good naturedly. "Just remember, no one is to go it alone. We need to watch our backs if this is going to work."

"Will do, Ace. Let's go before all our collective asses are in mucho trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

Remember folks this is a work of fiction. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Hey Vin! Did you make arrangements to see Jesse today?" J.D. strolled past Vin's desk.

"No, why?"

"I swear I saw his truck parked in the visitor's spot before I came up."

The perplexed look that crossed the sharpshooter's features told J.D. he had no idea why the teen would be in the building, unless he was meeting with the Director. "Wonder what the kid's up to?"

"I take it you didn't get anything from your future step son." The profiler deduced.

"Like talkin' to a wall. I know they're up to something, but he ain't spilling the beans. Can't say I blame him. No one wants to be a rat."

"But…"

"I'm not turning a blind eye. Maria tells me Sly's been acting kind of strange lately. Acting like he's hiding something or keeping something from her."

"Maybe I can keep an eye and an ear open on that end." The southerner explained as he walked into the office.

J.D. asked, "How's Teddy?"

"Doing better."

"I hear you're trying to improve his situation. That's right noble of you, Ezra."

"Now Mr. Tanner, that boy's been through hell. I can see why those boys have banded together. They all have similar problems."

"Like what?" J.D.'s curiosity got the better of him.

"For instance, Jesse, he lost his parents at a young age. Teddy lost his parents at a young age as well. Not sure how, but I am in the midst of research. Then you have Sly and Joe. Both of them are being raised by one parent, their mothers. Luis has both parents and many siblings. Maybe the need to feel wanted is what drives him to be with the gang; a face within the crowd. Josh and Todd are also wards of the state, yet they have successfully dodged the system, that too is under investigation."

"You're telling me that Josh and Todd live on the streets even though they attend school!" J.D. was flabbergasted.

Nathan chided J.D. for his daftness. "It's not unusual for a child living on their own to attend school. What rock did you crawl out from J.D.?"

"Honestly, I didn't know. I don't have kids. This is all new to me."

"Take it easy Nate. It's difficult to understand why things are the way they are." The wise profiler intervened.

"Sorry J.D."

"Don't worry about it Nathan. I can research it tonight, since Casey is also out of town."

Nathan was as curious as J.D."So you're really serious about this boy."

"That I am."

"Then when are you popping the question to Inez?"

"Soon gentlemen."

"Alright Ezra! However, I can guarantee Buck will probably take it hard."

"He'll get over it. Just walk another beauty on by and he'll soon be sniffing at her heels."

"You sure got him pegged."

"Too bad he's not here to defend himself." Josiah mentioned.

A perplexed Nathan had to ask, "Why does Teddy intrigue you so, Ez?"

"I can't rightly say. I think he reminds me of myself when I was his age."

"I don't know him as well as Joe and Luis, and some of the others, but I think I know what you're hinting at." Vin thoughtfully looked at his friend. "You do know what his alias is on the street?"

"I learned that from Detective Anderson the day Inez found him."

"Ooh, what is it?" J.D.'s youthful curiosity often amazed the others.

"Not something you would expect of that quiet boy. I was a bit shocked when I heard it."

The three who didn't know waited for Ezra or Vin to elaborate. "He charming alias is the Reaper."

"You have got to be kidding me! Teddy? No way!"

"Oh yes way! If you don't believe me ask Wayne. He was dead serious. It's no wonder the Cobras jumped him. The Black Marauders are formidable foes. Hell, Jesse even surprised you and Vin with the skills he knows."

"Well, hell, he's the son of an ATF agent. Kind of expected that."

"Shit kid! I didn't even expect the martial arts moves he pulled that one night. All them boys have some special skill or another. The only aliases I know are Jesse's – Ace, Luis – Mouth and he goes by something else which I can't recollect what it is at the moment, Joe – Renegade, Sly – Fox, and Teddy – the Reaper. I don't have a clue what they call Josh or Todd. They rarely use them except when on the street or in extreme situations. Don't want the wrong people knowing and pulling their strings."

"The Reaper. How does one get a name like that?"

"Use your imagination son."

"Huh?" J.D. blinked once and then again as he remembered what the reaper represented. "What? No. Has he really?"

Both Ezra and Vin nodded in the affirmative. "I swear, I never would've guessed."

"He was protecting someone else from harm, so the authorities went easy on him. Spent a year or two in Juvie. I'd say that's where a few of the Marauders originally met."

"I didn't know that either. Wow! I always thought that their badass reputation was some made up thing."

"Nathan's right. What rock did you crawl out from? Even Jesse has spent time in Juvenile Hall. It's something they're not proud of and I know for a fact it's somewhere you don't wish to go back to anytime soon." A mildly irritated Vin added.

"And when there are mitigating circumstances mixed in it can be quite an ordeal. I say these boys, we have come to know still hold that proverbial ace up their sleeves.

"And in knowing that my friends is what scares me the most. There could be someone out there, willing to take advantage of those special skills and in turn use it against us. Tarnishing those boys' reputation forever."

"Well said Ezra."

"Then maybe Ezra would know why Jesse's in the building?"

"He's where?" Confusion settled on Ezra's once confident features

"We think he's seeing Travis. J.D. spotted his truck in the parking garage."

"You know, he has been acting kind of cagey lately. Should maybe one of us go and see what he may be up to?"

The matter of fact paramedic said, "Are you suggesting we spy on him? It could be something legitimate like something pertaining to school."

"You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious." Ezra gave Nathan a direct look.

"Fine. You got me. I'm curious, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions."

"Any volunteers?"

* * *

><p>Jesse sat in a chair in front of the Director's mahogany desk. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice. It couldn't wait until later."<p>

"I can see you have a lot on your mind."

"You have no idea."

"You came here to talk with me about something. Let's get to it."

"Alright. The boys and me think the Cobras were put up to take the hit on Teddy."

"And it's not because of your previous altercation with their leader at the school."

Jesse looked sheepish. "You finally talked to Principal Bowden."

"Yes. First day, rather interesting circumstances if you ask me."

"Uh, yeah. Stoddard hasn't liked me much, since he became leader of the Cobras. Plus this is not the first time one of us have been jumped. Although, it's the first time I can recall that it's been this serious. Someone's putting pressure on them."

"Meaning you believe Cervantes is behind this." The Director place his elbows on the desk, laced his fingers together and placed them close to his mouth.

"Exactly. Now we can't let them get away with this. It's an unspoken code that if one rival gang crosses into another gangs territory and harms one of their members then that gang has the power to initiate a rumble. Better known as a fight. Except with the drug cartel in play it now becomes a turf war."

"Think you can pull it off?"

"Possibly." He contemplated a few things before speaking again. "I'm now one man down with five nosy ass agents wanting to know what me and my gang are going to do about our current problem."

Orin could see a lot of influence from Chris in the way that boy thought. Their mannerisms were almost identical. One thing that stood out the most was the way they both strategically thought things through.

"We both know how word on the street flies. There's way too many informants that owe a favor to either Vin or Ezra. I'm thinking the only way we can keep Team Seven from breathing down our necks is to lay a false trail."

Orin leaned back in his chair intently listening to Jesse's ideas. There's not a doubt in his mind this young man would someday rival his father as a team leader in the ATF if he so chose that career. "What are you suggesting?"

"We'll get word to the Cobras when the fight will be. Last minute there will be a change in time and place. PD and the rest of them won't know about it, until it's time to pick up the pieces."

"I hope it won't be you boys."

"We'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Keep me informed. Also, I'll need to know which clinic you or anyone else happens to visit or if anyone needs stitching. Remember you represent the ATF at all times."

"Yes sir." Jesse stood to leave. "Director?"

Orin looked up from his notes. "Something else bothering you, son?" Something flickered briefly in Jesse's eyes that Orin wasn't sure if he saw what he thought it could have been. Was that fear? Whatever it was it vanished as quick as it had appeared.

"You haven't heard anything from my dad, have you?"

"No Jesse. He and Buck are going in deep. There will be no contact whatsoever." The Director chose his next words carefully. "What I am about to say goes no further than this room."

"I understand, sir."

"You might see your father and Buck sooner than you think. As you say, the word on the street is Cervantes and Mantaya may be joining forces. There's a new threat," Travis' eyes took on a hardened look, "that might try to overthrow both of their newly established empires."

A hint of malicious amusement danced merrily within the depths of Jesse's eyes at the mere thought of a wrench being thrown into either of those men's plans. "How unfortunate for them."

"This will create more problems for both you and your team as well as Team Seven. You will need to stay alert. The slightest pause or weakness will tip the scales in their favor.

"If you do meet Chris and Buck remember not to provoke them in any way. They will be expected to carry out orders that carry a severe and often deadly penalty."

Great. No help at all. Perfect. Love the odds. Not!

* * *

><p>"Ezra! So nice to see you. Is there something I can help you with?" Anne, Travis' secretary, found the conman extraordinaire lurking about the office.<p>

Damn. I swear that woman has an internal radar built in. "Um, I wanted to see if a package had been delivered up here perhaps by mistake." Gah, why am I so flustered. What is it about her that makes me sweat? She's the only one immune to my charm.

"That package wouldn't happen to be in the form of a certain young man, would it?"

"What?" Crap! She's onto me. "Excuse me? No. I'm waiting on a package from Family Services, since I did use the Director's name to pull some strings."

"Oh. I see. No, no package has been delivered to Director Travis, but if it comes I'll make sure to get it to you straight away."

"Thank you Anne, you are a peach. Good day." Ezra walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"I reckon you struck out."<p>

"Indeed. I can see why no one gets close to the Director if he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Anne got you again."

Ezra narrowed his eyes. "I must be losing my touch or she doesn't classify as a woman on my radar."

"Only Buck can get anything past that woman. She's not immune to his charms."

"Must be that animal maggotism."

"Must be." Ezra agreed a smile lit up his defeated features.

* * *

><p>The Director and Jesse stepped out of his office. One look from Anne told Orin all he needed to know.<p>

"So who was it this time?"

"Ezra."

"See?"

"That's one of the best ATF teams at work. Their antics will make your team stronger."

I wanted help not more advice. "Sure. Thanks for listening. See ya Anne."

"Take care, honey." She waved goodbye as Jesse left the office. "I don't know Orin, he's awful young to have the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"Believe it or not Anne, he's had that weight and more and has done fine. He'll do his father proud."

"Oh, I'm sure he already does."

* * *

><p>Jesse was able to escape the Bureau without being accosted. He decided to drop in on Teddy to see how he was coping being cooped up in the hospital. He did make one slight detour before the hospital; his nerves were frazzled.<p>

He entered Teddy's room thankful no other visitors were around. "Hey. I actually hear someone is on the mend. Have any idea who that can be?"

"Ace, where've you been? It's been like ages since you've seen me." Normally quiet, Teddy became quite vocal when he got cagey. "So, anything new?"

"Besides Team Seven trying to figure out what we are doing? No. Everything's peachy."

"That bad. When's the rumble?"

"Ah ah. I ain't telling you. You'd ask Sly and then next thing I know he'll spring you from the chicken coop and I'll have to protect your sorry ass. No. I need you to get better and that's an order. Besides, you've got Ms. Recillos and Ezra to contend with now."

"What's the deal with them anyway? I mean, I know of them, but I really don't know them."

"Teddy, trust me, they're good people. Better than Mr. & Mrs. Ugliana." Teddy was already giving him a doubtful look. "Do me a favor, give them a chance."

"Like the way you gave Larabee a chance."

"Yeah." He candidly admitted. "He's the best thing that's happened to me."

A familiar drawl answered. "And yer the best thing that's happened to him." Two heads snapped to attention when an unexpected visitor entered the room. Tanner.

"Damn! Knock or something." Not quite trusting the sharpshooter Jesse asked, "How long have you been there?"

Truthfully. "Not long. Been looking fer ya. We need to talk."

Jesse told Teddy. "I'll talk with ya later. See ya."

* * *

><p>He and Tanner left the hospital in separate vehicles and met at Inez' pub. A waitress took their order. "What's on your mind?"<p>

"Too much to tell in one sitting."

"Then why don't you come to the point."

"I need you to be open with me. I heard a rumor and I'll tell ya it's been hell trying to decide whether it's true or not."

"You're not one to usually beat around the bush. Spit it out or leave it alone."

"Okay, the gloves are off. I've heard Cervantes is sniffing at yer heels. He's willing to make ya an offer ya can't refuse. My advice to you and yer posse, is to refuse that offer at all costs. Nothin' good can come out of it." Vin took a sip of his cola waiting for Jesse to answer him.

"I've heard the same rumor, yet no one has had the balls to approach me or anyone else for that matter."

"Unless you think I'm blind, they've already made their first move. Teddy's hit was no accident. The Cobras are vying for position."

"So what! We can handle 'em just fine." Jesse's temper began to build. He hoped he could keep it in check, since it was only suppose to be for show.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do about it?"

"What we do is our business."

"Ya know if Chris were here…"

"News flash – he's not here! Even if he were, I wouldn't tell him shit."

"Ya know that kind of talk could get a boy into trouble."

Jesse laughed. "When am I not in trouble?"

The two studied each other a little more. "Vin, I ain't backing down and you have no right to tell me or any of my boys to do the same."

"If I have to restrain you I will."

"I'd like to see you try." Jesse answered in the same deadly soft tone Vin had previously used on him. Before Vin could react Jesse's fist connected with the agent's face. Some patrons screamed as Vin toppled out of his chair and Jesse fled the premises.

He peeled out of the parking lot leaving two streaks of burned rubber on the pavement. The first call he made was to the Director might as well get that out of the way before he heard from anybody else.

It rang a few times before he heard the man's gravelly voice. "Travis."

"Director?"

"Jesse, what's the matter?" Orin sensed the urgent tone.

"I may have overstepped my bounds. Vin cornered me and I reacted the only way I knew how. I'm headed to the safe house, I'll call you later once I've cooled down. Sorry." He disconnected the call never allowing the Director to say anything more.

Orin swore when he realized the boy had disconnected the call. He no sooner had hung up the phone when it rang again. "Travis. Hello Inez. Calm down and slowly tell me what happened. Uh huh. I see. You did the right thing. Tell him I'll meet him at the hospital, thank you." He hung up and swore again. This was turning out to be a very long day.

Text: 911 safe haus Ace

Jesse didn't stop until he arrived. He entered the house startled to find that it wasn't empty. "What the hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. No money exchanged hands.

Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"When did you get here?"

"Some time ago. Had to get away while I still could. Afraid the shit would hit the fan if I stuck around any longer."

"What's really bothering you?" Jesse leveled a stare at his friend.

"Honestly, Jess, I can't pretend anymore. And I'm not going to continue to lie to my mom or Vin either."

"We can't tell them."

"I know. That's why I'm staying here. I think we all should. It's too risky otherwise. So what's your three alarm fire?" Inquired Sly as he held up his phone.

"Try five alarm or at least that's the exact shade my ass will be when this is all said and done."

"What did you do?"

"I punched your soon to be step-dad in the face."

"Aw man! Holy shit, Jess! Why?"

"He was fishing for information. You know how he gets. He was going in for the kill."

"I hate his street tactics. You do realize he's going to nail your ass to the wall, at least not until after he's finished with mine."

"Why would you be on his shit list?"

"I made my mom cry."

"Wait. You implied you haven't been home. How did you make her cry then?"

"I left her a letter. Don't worry I didn't give anything away, but if I know my mom she'll cry."

"Sly." Jesse could see how painful that singular, selfless act affected his friend. "The rest of the guys should be here soon. I won't say a thing. This stays between you and me."

"Thanks Ace. I appreciate it…Um, would you mind if I used your room for the night."

"It's yours for the taking. If anybody asks, I'll tell them you have a killer migraine."

Sly gave a meek smile before he got up and entered the bedroom. The door clicked shut. He succeeded in shutting the rest of the world out and finally gave in to his own emotional hell.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Maria Poliamo returned home from work. She immediately noticed her son's car was not parked out front. She shook her head and wondered what kind of excuse he would use this time. It better be good, since it was a school night. She unlocked her door, flipped on a light, and saw the light blinking on her answering machine. She had been about to touch the button to listen when an object upon the table grabbed her undivided attention.<p>

In a small blue vase sat a single yellow rose. Propped next to the vase was a simple white envelope. She wondered what the occasion was this time. Leaning forward she inhaled the rose's fragrance as she tore open the envelope. The smile that had graced her lovely features moments ago slowly slipped into a frown. A small cry of heartache escaped her lips as she read on.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I'm disappearing off the grid for awhile. I'd tell you not to worry, but we both know that would be pointless because you would worry anyways. Me and the guys we're doing someone a favor and if all works out well I'll explain everything then. I'm not going to lie and say it's not dangerous. There's a possibility I may not make it back. Don't bother asking Vin, even he doesn't know my whereabouts._

_ Speaking of him, I think it's time you let him know how you truly feel about him. I'm sure the feelings are mutual. I may not have shown it lately and I apologize, but I think Vin would make a good addition to our family._

_ I'm sorry my disappearance will cause you pain, but please know that I will always love you mom. Don't look for me and don't stir up any trouble. It's better if I vanish. The guys and I will look out for each other like we always do._

_ Please don't cry, otherwise Vin will kick my ass. _

_ Remember what you've always told me – you'll always have a piece of me in your heart, wherever I am. _

_Love you always,_

_Sly_

_P.S. It might not be a bad idea if you continued to pray for each and every one of us like I know you do every night._

Her heart ached as tears freely fell as she reread the letter. She softly whispered, "Oh Sly, what have you gone and done." She hugged the letter close to her chest, and cried as her heart shattered into tiny little pieces.

The sound of her phone ringing jolted her out of her sadness. Believing it may be her son she answered, "Sly, is that you?"

The voice on the other end said, "Maria. Are you okay?"

Her voice raw from her emotional turmoil replied, "Nathan? What's wrong? Tell me it's not Sly."

"No. It's not Sly. It's Vin." He heard the slight catch in her voice. "He had a bit of an altercation today, but he's doing better now. We're at the hospital."

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" What did Nathan mean by an altercation. Her world was falling apart.

"Maria. It's not that serious. He's seen a doctor and for a change they're not keeping him overnight. However, they want to make sure someone can keep an eye on him." Nathan's tender voice calmed her nerves down. "I can't, but I was kind of hoping you could take care of him. If not, I could take him over to Josiah's."

"No. I can do it. I think I could use some company tonight. When should I expect the two of you?" She may have stopped the tears, but she couldn't stop the trembling.

"We should arrive in about forty-five minutes. The doctor's giving him some pain medication and some last minute instructions. Are you sure we're not imposing on you?"

"No. Like I said, I could use some company."

"We'll see you soon."

"Thanks Nathan. See you in a bit."

Forty-five minutes later both Nathan and Vin arrived at Maria's second floor apartment. Nathan had told Vin that Maria seemed to be upset by something. When she opened the door, her red rimmed eyes told them both that indeed something was amiss.

Vin softly spoke her name. "Maria."

The man she loved stood in the doorway, bruised and disheveled. A small bandage had been placed over the bridge of his nose. "Vin." Her lips quivered as she threw her arms around his neck and began to openly weep onto his shoulder.

"Shh. I'm fine, Maria. Tell me what's wrong." He continued to say as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Is it Sly?"

"Let's get her over to the couch, so both of you could sit down." Nathan suggested.

Vin guided her over to the loveseat in the living room while Nathan sat in a wingback chair. "Maria, tell me, where's Sly?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. He left me a letter and that single…y…yell…yellow rose." Her heartbreaking sobs touched both men's hearts.

"Where's the letter?" Nathan asked.

"On the table." Nathan got up and retrieved it. Maria then said, "You can read it. I have nothing to hide." Vin continued to console her.

When she finally calmed down she raised her tear spent eyes to the man she trusted the most. "You haven't told me your story. Who did this to you?" She gingerly touched his face.

Grimacing Vin announced. "Jesse."

She recoiled out of his embrace. "No! Why would he?"

"Same reason why Sly left. I tried talking to Jesse to see what he knew and this is my reward for my troubles."

Nathan handed Vin the letter who quickly skimmed it. Once done he glanced up at Nathan who innocently shrugged his shoulders. "I skipped all those romantic implications. I won't say a word."

"Thanks Nathan."

"I'd say whatever those boys have gotten themselves into they're determined to get themselves through it, no matter the cost. Sorry Maria."

"No, that's alright. Sly mentioned doing a favor for someone. I can't think of anyone needing a favor except…"

"Except who?" Vin inquired.

"Perhaps Teddy. The Cobras jumped him they would never let that go without exacting some sort of revenge."

"She could be onto something there. He does mention that he might not make it back. Gang wars are nothing to scoff at." Nathan noted.

Maria's lips trembled again exhibiting a mother's natural worry over her son's welfare.

Vin tried to placate her. "Listen Maria, we'll find him and the others. You have my word."

"That's the problem. He doesn't want anyone to find him or them. I'm trying to believe it's just a gang war, but…I believe there's more to this. He's trying to protect me. I can feel it. Deep within my heart I can feel it. He's distancing himself to protect everyone he loves, including you." Her lips were not far from Vin's as she said this.

Nathan felt uncomfortable and suddenly got to his feet. "Well, Vin, I think it's time for me to leave. I'm certain I'm leaving you in good hands. I'll tell the guys what we discussed here and bring them up to date."

He looked pointedly at Vin. "Behave yourself. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

"Don't make it too early." Vin jokingly replied.

"Maria, like Vin said, we'll do what we can to find Sly and his friends. You both take care now. If he gives you any problems…"

"Don't worry Nathan, he won't." She winked back at him.

"I don't think he's quite up to any of that." Both Vin and Maria blushed. "Maybe in a week or two." Nathan laughed as he let himself out.

"I'm surrounded by jokers."

"He meant well." She told him as she locked the door.

"What do you say we call it a night?" He leaned in and kissed her determined to drive her troubles away at least for a night.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't, but he did anyway. Jesse hammered back a few shots of courage before the rest of his friends finally arrived.<p>

"Hey Ace, you starting without us?" The glare Joe received was reminiscent of another Larabee. "Damn Jess! Ease up! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Luis shouted. "Where's the fire, boys?" He came to an abrupt halt after seeing what Jesse had just finished drinking. "Shit! What happened?" Joe continued carrying on until Luis shouted over the din. "Joe! Shut it! You know how he gets whenever Jack is involved."

"Sorry Ace. You going to clue us in?"

"What if I told you I punched Tanner in the face today?"

The shell shocked looks he received answered his question.

"What are you loco?"

"Where's Sly?"

"He's got a killer migraine." Jesse glanced at the closed bedroom door. "Don't expect to see him 'til morning."

"I take it we are truly on our own once again."

"Yeah."

"Did you bring us some or did you guzzle it all down?"

A small bottle flew across the room. Joe caught it one handed. Then a pack of cigs flew back toward Jesse. "Thanks." It was at that point Jesse thought: Dad, I wish you were here. Wish I could bounce some ideas off of you. I miss you.

He considered Sly the lucky one tonight. If his friend hadn't been so emotional, it would be him in that closed room tonight. As their leader he needed to appear strong no matter how much the future may scare him. The others were counting on him.

* * *

><p>The expected knock on the door came alerting the Director his visitor had indeed arrived.<p>

"Director, may I have a word?"

"Door's open, come on in."

"Thank you, Director."

"What's on your mind?"

"The Black Marauders, sir. Shouldn't we contact Mr. Larabee?"

"Ezra, even if I could contact him, I wouldn't. You know as well as I that if I were able to reach him the added stress could get the man killed. I wouldn't want to live with that and neither would you."

"I see what you mean. Hearing it said out loud makes more sense. I also wanted you to know I am moving forward on the other issue."

"Glad to hear it. I'm glad to see you boys are taking a more active role in these young boys' lives. I wish you and Inez a long and happy life and a great deal of patience to raise Teddy."

"I believe we'll manage. He's a good boy. A little rough around the edges, but aren't we all."

"You'll do well. How's Mr. Tanner?"

"He'll be in the office tomorrow."

"Very well. Any more questions?"

"No sir, I think you answered them. Thank you for your time."

As soon as Ezra entered Team Seven's office he firmly closed the door behind him.

"Well? Did you find anything out?" The ever inquisitive J.D. asked.

"What I found is that our Director knows more than he's willing to share."

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a quick note. I do not promote underage drinking of alcohol or smoking by a minor. Please remember it's a work of fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

**See first chapter for all previous warnings and disclaimer, more cuss words than usual or possibly about the same. This chapter is longer. I had thought about breaking it into two, but then decided nah. Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.**

**Chapter 5**

Sly didn't make an appearance until the next morning. The one thing he hated was how vulnerable he felt. He wondered if this was how Jesse felt before Larabee officially adopted him. He also wondered if Vin would even consider marrying his mom after this notorious stunt. The doubts were relentless. He'd take on the bad guys any day than to go through this worry over and over again.

After making his way past the sprawled sleeping bodies of his friends he was quite surprised to see Jesse up as early as he was. What surprised him even more was the nasty concoction known as 'hell's hangover cure' sat in front of him.

"I see you're no more immune to it than I am."

Jesse barely glared at Sly as he held the glass in one hand, while he pinched the end of his nose with the other, and then guzzled it down. A hearty belch followed shortly thereafter.

A half awake Joe appeared in the doorway. "Keep it down in here can't you see some of us are still asleep." He yawned loudly. "Is there any more?"

As Joe sat in a chair, he placed both his elbows on the table and with both his hands held his aching head. A glass hit the table hard in front of him unsettling him further. "Not so loud! Ooh, just what I needed."

"So what are we going to do about Teddy?" Sly asked.

"I'm thinking of sending Luis and Todd to tell him we'll be in touch, but things are going to get interesting real soon."

"You know he's not going to be happy being out of the loop."

"He's already not happy. I can't go and neither can Sly or you. Plus we need to drop word to the Cobras and lay down our false trail."

"Who's making the anonymous phone call?"

"Probably Josh. The authorities don't know his voice that well. The rest of us have been on the radar too much."

"The price of being famous." Joe raised his empty glass. "Salud."

Sly snorted as Jesse finally cracked an almost smile. "About time. Thought you two lost your senses of humor."

* * *

><p>Thank god the dream only happened when he slept. It was too vivid for his liking anyway. He'd wake up not only gasping for breath, but he always woke his friend as well.<p>

That same friend now said, "This can't be good. It's like every other day. How much sleep are you getting?"

The man rubbed his face with both hands the images burned within his mind. "Not enough."

"Damn it Chris! We can't have you sleep walking and blowing our cover!"

"Don't you think I know that Buck!"

"It's getting worse, isn't it."

"Yes. I can't get it out of my head. What's worse is that it changes a little each time."

"What are you seeing?"

"Bits and pieces of things. Most of it makes no sense, but…"

There had to be a but. "But what, Chris?"

"It's the overwhelming feeling of indecisiveness, resolve, and fear. That's what."

"You think it's Jesse or Vin."

"I think it's Jesse and that scares me the most."

"Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's all…"

"Don't even say it, I'll admit I've been apprehensive from the start leaving Jesse, but you and I both know he has many capable people looking after him. Whatever this is, in my head, is different. It's almost like a warning."

"Like the fates are allowing you a glimpse into the future."

Chris laughed a little. "Now you're sounding like Josiah. Hell, Buck, all I'm saying is that I can't wait until this to be over and done with, and then we can go home."

"I understand, pard, I feel the same way. Believe it or not we have managed to tip the iceberg, because we are in."

"Sadly, it's only the beginning and you know it."

"Can't blame a fellow for trying. If things are heading where I think they are we'll soon have an even bigger catch than Mantaya." Buck said with a wink.

"Let's just hope his soon to be potential partner doesn't have any hidden Aces up his sleeve."

"Get some sleep pard. We both need to be our best if I'm to provide any sort of demonstration to completely win over our new friend."

"Fine, I'll try."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's where it will be?"<p>

"According to my sources, yes. Why do I get the feeling you don't believe it?"

"I reckon it seems too easy, Ezra. If I were them I also would leave a trail of bread crumbs for the birds to follow. They're keeping this between the Cobras and themselves."

"Which means?"

"They want payback in blood with no outside interferences."

"Is this your street sense talking?"

"Yeah and it's humming fairly loud."

"Okay. You're the expert. By the way, have you heard anything from our illustrious leader and his sidekick?"

"No. Should be hearing something soon. We're almost to the expected time limit."

"I figured as much."

* * *

><p>"You men have it all set?" A tone of authority questioned.<p>

"Yes sir."

"Don't disappoint me."

"Hell, if this disappoints ya I'm hanging up my fuses. Everybody ready? Yes, no, well here we go!" Here goes nothing Buck thought to himself as he detonated the charges from his wireless remote.

The abandoned warehouse looked like it imploded and exploded simultaneously. The sound could be heard for miles and a few neighboring cities felt the repercussions.

"Woo doggie! Ain't that a beautiful sight!" A not so modest Buck shouted for all to hear. "See! What did I tell ya? Benny "Blow 'em sky high" Jones delivers as promised."

A rumbling noise in the distance was heard shortly followed by an array of sirens.

"They're in." Vin leaned back in his chair stretched out his legs in front, and crossed his ankles creating a comfortable lazy like position.

"Yes indeed they are." His partner agreed. "Never was there a doubt in my mind."

A breathless J.D. entered the office. "Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"If you are referring to that sweet melodious music of an upcoming bust, we most certainly did."

"That one, unquestionably, had Buck's signature all over it." Declared a triumphant Josiah. His smile was contagious.

Nathan concluded with his own beaming smile, "Glad they're both on our side."

"Any word on the boys?" Josiah knew Vin was taking their disappearance to heart after he and Jesse's scuffle.

J.D. spoke, "I heard they were back in school. Travis had a little talk with them." Four bewildered agents gaped at their youngest member.

"When did ya hear that?" It was a news flash to the rest of the team.

"Thought you guys knew. At least that's how the Director made it sound." J.D. looked at each of his teammates with undisguised surprise. "Wait, you guys didn't know?"

"No. Please enlighten us."

"All I was told was that Jesse and his friends got into a little trouble and the Director handled it."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

It wasn't long after he and his friends got over their hangover when his phone rang. Briefly he glanced at the screen and groaned. "Hey Director, uh just a bit under the weather. Sorry I didn't call, I needed some down time. How's Vin? Uh huh. Good, glad it's not broke…Yeah figured he would. Okay…When? Uh..no…we'll be there. See ya then." Shit!

"From his expression I'd say we're in trouble."

Without wasting any time Jesse told them. "Get the rest of the guys up and moving. We're meeting Travis within the hour."

"What?"

"Where?"

"At the ranch."

They were the sorriest looking teens that Orin had seen in a long while. Those boys refused to look him directly in the eyes. "I'm disappointed in you boys. I know you are new to this undercover business, but we need to cover some ground rules."

Uh oh, here it comes Jesse thought along with the rest of his friends.

"One, you will attend school until it is deemed necessary to do otherwise. Two, your undercover role is to act as normally as you would do."

Jesse interrupted. "So my little fiasco with Tanner would be considered normal."

"In this situation, yes. Sorry to see it had happened, but knowing you boys as well as I've come to know you that is within the parameter. However, I do not condone fighting between my teams. I understand it's become a way of life for you, but try in the future to talk it out first, or walk away. I'd say that would be for the best. I will do my best to keep Team Seven from interfering as long as I can.

"Three. Check in when it's safe to do so."

Orin then said, "Are there any questions?" Seeing that there were none he figured he would nip something in the bud. "Good. Then have I made myself clear?"

In unison they replied. "Yes sir."

"Jesse, as team leader, I would like a word or two with you."

Shit! "Be right back guys."

The Director placed an arm around Jesse's shoulders and guided him into the kitchen for a little privacy. "Mind telling me why you haven't shared your recent problem with your dad or anyone of us?"

"What problem would that be?"

"Your drinking problem." Orin could see it from the way Jesse and some of his friends looked this morning. The haggard appearance, blood shot eyes, and mannerisms. Plus the guilt were all present.

"I don't have a problem. It was a couple shots among friends, nothing more. It's the same with the cigarettes. I'm not doing it all the time. When things get a little more stressful than usual then I shoot back a couple of shots of encouragement."

"Is that what they call it nowadays?" Orin made sure Jesse looked him in the eyes before he continued. "While you are working for me you are not to imbibe in any alcoholic beverages of any kind. Besides, you and your friends are under the legal age and I will not tolerate such an action. I want your word that neither you nor your friends will continue on that course, or you will force my hand and I will inform your father."

Jesse sighed. He kept his eyes on the Director and said, "You have my word."

"Good. Now you can tell me what you have planned in your fight with the Cobras."

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>The morning before their fight Jesse went over some things with his gang. "How are things looking?"<p>

"The chicken coop is worry free tonight." Sly couldn't keep the smug grin from forming.

"I'll bet Tanner is chomping at the bit." Todd added.

"Actually I'm surprised he hasn't unexpectedly dropped in for a visit at the school." Luis made a good point.

Joe replied. "Maybe Travis has that covered."

"Maybe. We'll play for now, but even Travis can't keep Team Seven in the dark for too long of a time." Their leader contemplated his thoughts out loud.

"Inez, wait, honey…You are at the hospital. What did he say? I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you too."

"What's the matter, Ezra?"

"Seems Teddy had some late night visitors and is quite out of sorts so to speak. Tell Vin I'll be back as soon as I can. Maybe I'll even have some useful information regarding our wayward charges."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Yo Reaper!" Luis found it very difficult to whisper loudly. "Should have called him R.I.P. the way he sleeps some days."

"Come on Luis. You know it's the drugs they're using otherwise…Hey! Morning Sunshine." Sly whispered to his drowsy drug induced friend. The reply he got didn't surprise him one iota. "Glad to see you're in good spirits. You know you have most people fooled with your quieter than thou attitude." He was flipped off again with a glare on top to match.

"Are you guys going to spring me?"

"Sorry to disappoint ya, but no. Jesse says to keep your ass here in bed and stick with the mending process. It took a lot of convincing to get him to let us come at all. I'm thankful the guard knows who we are and was very accommodating to your friends. Besides that I'm sure you couldn't stand even if you tried."

"We're here to let you know that we may be going silent for awhile." Luis informed their friend. "Tomorrow is our fight with the Cobras and Jesse is sure Cervantes will approach us immediately after it. Quit frowning. We miss your sorry ass, but if you don't listen and get better Ace will kick your ass."

Teddy knew that to be true, Ace didn't mess around when it concerned one of his friends. "Fine. What do I tell Mr. Standish and Ms. Recillos? They're asking a bunch of questions."

"Tell them the truth, you don't know. We'll send word as soon as we are in. Then I'm positive the shit will hit the fan. I really don't want to be there for the fallout, but I'm sure we will have front row seats. Take care amigo. Wish us luck." Each boy hugged their friend to let him know that they cared.

Teddy watched them slip out of the room wishing he could go with them.

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>He wasn't too surprised when he heard their voices and immediately knew he was in for a fair amount of questioning. However, what they didn't realize was that Teddy would never rat out his friends no matter how much he wanted to be with them. The smile upon his face fell as the door to his room opened.<p>

"Hello Teddy. Inez thinks you're upset about something. Is that true?"

In some way he hated to do this, but he knew the gang longer than he did Ezra and Ms. Recillos. "I'm fine."

How many times had Ezra or one of the others uttered those same exact words? Only to find out later they were anything but fine. It was going to be a long day after all. "Well, let's talk about something else, shall we?"

Teddy almost laughed out loud. The adults in his life were similar in so many ways. They each thought they could trip him up by changing the subject or offering some sort of distraction. "What did you have in mind?"

The wariness Teddy exuded wasn't completely lost on Ezra. Inez watched wondering who would win this round. Her money, if she had to bet, would be on Teddy. Ezra was smooth, but Teddy knew his way around a question and answer session she believed.

"For your information, I have gotten the ball rolling on extricating a certain young teenager from the clutches of an irresponsible pair of foster parents."

This news actually surprised Teddy. "That's pretty quick. What kind of strings did you pull?"

"Ah ah." Ezra waggled his index finger back and forth. "I never reveal my secrets of persuasion."

The teen still was not convinced by this act of kindness. "So explain to me again why you are doing this? I mean what's the catch? Why are you so interested in adopting me? I would think you would rather have kids of your own than some messed up teen from the hood." There, he finally laid all his cards out upon the table. He refused to give in until he got the answers he desired.

Ezra exchanged a quick glance with Inez. "Well, to be truthful I would like kids of my own, but…"

It was Inez who answered. "You see Teddy, I've been hesitant to accept his proposal of marriage, because I cannot give Ezra his wish."

"Why?"

"I am sterile. I cannot conceive a baby."

"You could adopt a baby if that's what you really wanted."

"But the thing is I don't want a baby, I want you." Her voice was soft and sincere and Teddy almost caved when she gently caressed his cheek with her fingertips.

He hardened his resolve. "You're not saying that because I'm like a challenge or something?" Inez withdrew her hand like he had struck her. "I'm sorry, I don't have much faith in people as I did when I was younger."

Inez said, "I'm sorry others have hurt you, but I'm not giving up and neither is Ezra. However, if you don't want to be adopted just tell us and perhaps Ezra can help you find a better place to live while you attend school. I don't want to force you into anything that you don't feel comfortable with. That is my wish for you."

Teddy looked from Inez to Ezra and saw sincerity in their eyes. "How about this. I'll think about it some more and I can give you my answer in about thirty days."

That took Ezra by surprise. The kid gave himself enough time for recovery and a little extra to be certain he would make the correct decision. "Fair enough. I think we can abide by that time frame."

Now it was Teddy's turn to be surprised. Ezra stood and opened the door and an orderly pushed a rolling cart in and announced, "Chow time! Compliments of Ms. Recillos and Mr. Standish."

"Oh and just so you know. The doctor approved our menu choice. Hope you're hungry." The man flashed a full smile revealing his gold tooth.

The lids were off and Teddy saw an array of food that he knew was not the usual hospital fare. Shocked by their act of kindness all he could say was, "Thanks."

"Something wrong?" The agent asked with concern.

"I was expecting something else."

"You want something else?"

"No. Uh this is fine. I was expecting…"

"Expecting?" Ezra squinted in confusion.

"I figured you came here to question me."

"Oh. Would you rather I did?"

"No. That's quite all right."

Inez smiled happily. "Anything you want to try first? And so you know, I prepared all this in my kitchen."

"This? You did?" He was amazed. "I…I really don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Start eating. You need to regain your strength. Doctor's orders."

"Sure. How 'bout some of that soup."

"Excellent choice." Inez' happiness was catching and soon Teddy was smiling.

Ezra was pleased with his decision not to question the boy. A little happiness did go a long way.

* * *

><p>Hours later Ezra received a phone call. "Find anything out?"<p>

"No. Couldn't force myself to go that way. You were right as always when it comes to those boys."

"Growing on ya. Now you understand what me and Chris are going through."

"Indubitably. Although, I did find out that young man has impeccable tastes when it comes to Inez' cooking."

Snickering could be heard on the other end of this call. "Glad Inez helped break the ice. He'll come around Ez. You got to keep believing."

"He told us he would give us an answer in thirty days."

"And he will. Tonight was special to him. Keep doing what you're doing. Believe me he wants to trust someone, but…"

"But it's been broken too many time before. I know Vin and thanks."

"Anytime. I'll talk to you later."

Inez questioned. "Later?"

"The Black Marauders have challenged the Cobras to a fight."

"Tonight? Is that why Teddy was feeling low? He wants to be there. Do you think he'll go?"

"I'd say he's probably given it a lot of thought. Although, I'm hoping he chooses wisely and stays in the hospital. We both know he's not quite up to his usual standards."

"Ezra! We need to stop him."

"It's a decision he has to make. No one else can influence him. Dearest, you even said so yourself we will not force him into something."

"That's different."

"My co-workers keep reminding me that a little kindness goes a long way."

"Si. It does."

"I'll call you later." He gave her a quick kiss upon her full lips.

She kissed him back lingering longer before pulling away. "You better."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, sitting in the darkened interior of a communications vehicle three ATF agents sat, waiting. The Denver PD had the place surrounded since learning of the impending turf war.<p>

"Hear anything?" Ezra inquired.

"No, but my gut is off the charts."

"I think your assumption on the locale was correct. It won't be taking place here."

"How can you tell, Ezra?" J.D. questioned.

"It would have started by now, but as you can see it is eerily empty. No sign of life, except ours."

* * *

><p>In an abandoned industrial parking lot the aforementioned war commenced without any outside interferences. Two opposing forces came at each other with the intention of spilling blood and exacting revenge. Fist met flesh at a quickening pace. Blades followed as fists didn't reap the required amount of damage both sides demanded.<p>

Cries of anguish could be heard in the field by the little group of observers. "They're like a pack of wild dogs intent on ripping one another apart." One man commented.

"Give me those binoculars." The order was quickly carried out. A man of about forty impatiently brought the binoculars into focus. "Ah, there's one, his blade work is magnifico. Raphael grab a pair and tell me which ones belong to whom."

Immediately Raphael snatched and held the binoculars up to his line of sight. "The Cobras are in the silver jackets and the Black Marauders are the ones with the black jackets. Leo Stoddard, as you know, is the boy with the scar along his left cheekbone. He's currently fighting Ace."

"That's the son of Team Seven's leader is it not?"

"Yes sir. Your memory serves you well."

"Tell me who the boy is to his immediate right."

Raphael forced himself not to laugh when he spotted his nephew cussing a blue streak as he fought proudly. "That's Renegade. He's Ace's second in command. They are tight."

"I see." The man continued to focus in on his prize. "How about the boy in the upper right hand corner of the field. Who's he?"

"Ah, that's Fox. Sly and cunning he is. Also, he is favored as a marksman for one as young as he is."

"You don't say. Specialties?"

Hell, they all were remarkable, but that wasn't his call to make. "Hand guns to a simple bow and arrow. Does that tell you?"

"Good. Who in this bunch are the muscle."

"I'd say all, but the ones to watch are Ghost and Bear. Ghost is the boy over in the shadows. Like his brother the Fox, he has a tendency to blend in until needed. Then Bear well his stature kind of tells his own story. He's the one off to the right of Renegade."

"Ah, I see. His height is a bit more than his amigos." The man was pleased by what he saw. "Tell me more."

Raphael kept his cool when he saw Luis. The boy was flat on his back with one of the Cobra's enforcers trying to pummel the crap out of him. "Bring your line of focus over to the leaders then go off to the left and down. "The one on the ground is Mouth. He normally shadows Renegade and Ace when needed. Watch closely he's about ready to spring into action."

"He looks like he's down for the count." A slight surprised intake of breath was heard. "Oh, I see what you mean." Luis might have looked like he was pinned, yet he dislodged his opponent with a well placed knee to groin. "They're not afraid to use any means possible. Well, I take that back."

The man beside him lowered his binoculars to look at his boss. "I understand how different they are from the other gangs. They're looking to maim not kill. They didn't come here to kill, they came here to prove they are better than the other scum running the streets. They have purpose. The thinking kind sometimes are better than the bungling killing kind. More formidable in my book. An unpredictable lot they are.

"Tell me, Raphael, where's the seventh?"

"He's the reason they are here. The Cobras attacked and left the Reaper to die in an alleyway. Fortunately for them, the Reaper lives. That is why Ace and the Black Marauders are inflicting as much damage as they can. This is how they operate."

The other man finally lowered his binoculars. His cool calculating brown eyes met Raphael's. "I have seen enough." The man snapped his fingers and his entourage followed leaving the ghastly scene before the fight ended.

Both sides continued to fight. The blood of the young men stained the ground beneath their feet. Jesse was sweating as he battled Stoddard who was soon joined by another. Come on, yeah that's it. The other guy that joined Stoddard thought he could take Ace without any help. He heard Stoddard's harsh yell, "Don't rush him you idiot!"

One well placed cut had the guy moaning and groaning on the dirt. "What's the matter Stoddard? Your boys don't listen. Some leader you are." Jesse loved to taunt his enemy.

"Why you miserable s.o.b.!"

Jesse dodged a slice from Leo. "I can see why they don't follow orders."

This time Leo turned from Jesse his fury targeted another. Jesse barely had time to move to prevent a needless death for one of his own.

"Fox, look out!" Jesse barreled into his friend shoving him out of the way. Sly hit the pavement and heard Ace growl out in pain as the blade cut into the underside of his forearm.

"Renegade! Need your help! Ace is injured!" Sly shouted to Joe who was already running towards them.

Stoddard looked satisfied for only a brief moment. Without warning he crumpled to the ground knocked out by a vicious right hook. Luis shook out his fist then turned to join his friends after the Cobras leader was down for the count. "Hey, how's Ace?"

"Uh oh." Sirens could be heard in the distance. "Looks like it's time to go. Can you stand?"

"Of course I can. Let's go, before they haul our asses downtown." The Black Marauders limped their way to their vehicles and tore out of there before anyone knew what had happened.

"Don't even think about taking me to the clinic."

"Screw you, you're going! That cut is deep!" Joe shouted. "Sly, sit on him if you have to."

Jesse was having none of it. "Joe turn this car around! We go into that clinic and they'll call the cops. None of us are in any condition to run."

Joe swore repeatedly as he changed direction and headed back to the safe house.

"We'll see what Josh has in his stash."

The boys regrouped at the safe house as Josh prepared to stitch Jesse's arm. "You're lucky I was able to appropriate a few things from our last visit."

"Just shut up and get on with it. This thing is killing me."

Josh first cleaned it out, wincing as Jesse tried unsuccessfully to hold back any painful outbursts. Next came the stitching. Jesse didn't know which was worst only glad when it was done.

"I'd still recommend seeing someone, since I'm not a qualified physician."

"I'll see a doctor if it develops into an infection." Jesse growled.

"Maybe you should call the Director since we're still on the payroll. Maybe he'll have a suggestion."

"Fine."

Orin Travis received way too many phone calls following the Black Marauders and Cobras turf war. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about his junior ATF agents.

Before retiring for the evening his phone rang once again. "Travis."

"Director?"

"Jesse, where have you been? You need to check in more often."

"Thought we were undercover."

"You are. Nevertheless I want more contact. How are you boys in general?"

He was up because he was sweating profusely even though he was chilled to the bone. "Well consider this my check in call. Plus I might be in need of some help. I got cut earlier and couldn't see a doctor."

Orin didn't waste any time. "Meet me at the emergency room. Do not drive yourself. When can you be there?"

"Probably twenty minutes."

"Good, I'll see you then. We'll have you taken care of in no time."

Jesse disconnected the call and stumbled from his room. He purposefully slammed his door knowing someone would wake from the noise. He wasn't disappointed.

Sly heard the commotion and asked, "What's the racket?" He took in Jesse's hunched figure and shouted, "Joe! Luis! Everyone! We got a problem! Wake up!"

"Got to get to…the ER…The Director will…be there…We got twen…ty…minutes." Sly caught Jesse as he fell to his knees.

"I got you. Joe, you drive. The rest of you stay here. Don't want to create a scene over there."

Twenty minutes later they met the Director at the check in desk. An orderly had been standing by with a wheelchair and promptly took Jesse into a room. Orin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dr. Gilbert grab the chart.

Without even looking up Dr. Gilbert said, "Orin, didn't expect to see you."

"Well, I'm filling in for Chris since he's on assignment."

"Ah, I see. I'll see to Jesse first, then we'll talk." He left Travis and the two boys to sit in the ER waiting room.

"Jesse, I'd hope we wouldn't keep meeting like this."

"Sorry, Doc. Never planned on this."

"Let's see that arm of yours." He began to examine it and noted it had been thoroughly cleansed and stitched. "Someone did a good job. Doesn't look like Nathan's handiwork."

"It's not and it's not the clinic's either."

"Not going to tell me are you." His question went unanswered. Figured as much. "Jesse, your arm is not infected. What are you not telling me?" Dr. Gilbert used an ear thermometer and it produced it's results immediately. Damn.

"Jesse, can you remove your jacket for me?"

He shook his head no and mumbled, "Not without assistance."

Dr. Gilbert poked his head out the door and requested assistance from a nurse. "Jesse, this is Tom. I've asked him to assist me. Is that alright with you?"

"Whatever works for you, Doc." Jesse grimaced.

By the time they had his jacket and shirt off the doctor found the infected culprit. It hadn't been too deep of a cut, but it had gone unattended. "Did you even realize you had this?"

"It happened so fast I wasn't sure and then something else took its place."

"Your arm. Okay, I'm going to ask that you lay down and I'm not going to lie to you, but this is going to sting. I have no time to give you something for the pain." Dr. Gilbert proceeded as planned.

The procedure was painful and Jesse had tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. "How are you doing Jess?"

"Hanging in there, Doc." He rasped.

"I'm almost done. You do know that I expect you to take it easy and not tear out these stitches."

"Uh sure, Doc. No, ow! Problem." Jesse threw a glare at the doctor.

"Sorry, Jess. Tom, please help Jesse into a sitting position. I'm prescribing some medication, which will help keep the infection at bay. I trust Director Travis will get it filled for you. Any questions?"

"Nope. Can I go now?"

"Anxious aren't you?"

"Got things to do and yes I will take it easy." As easy as undercover work will allow.

"Here's the instructions and I want you back here in two weeks to remove those stitches."

"I'll be here." Not sure what condition, but I'll more than likely be here. "Thanks Doc."

"Go wait with your friends, while I speak with Director Travis."

Orin told the boys to wait while he spoke with A.J.

"What are you doing Orin? Are those boys undercover?"

"You of all people should know that I can't tell you."

"What's Chris going to say when he finds out?"

"That's something I'll deal with. This is not the time or place. Those boys are only doing what comes naturally. I'm looking after them."

"You better. I'd hate to see anything more happen to them."

"You and me both."

The doctor and the Director came out of the office. Neither of them were in good spirits. "Let's go boys." They followed him out without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. No money exchanged hands. This was done all in good fun. Warning: Language and possible disciplinary action toward teenagers. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. If you don't like by all means stop reading. I ain't forcing nobody to do so. As for the rest, enjoy! Remember folks, it's a work of fiction.

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days went by giving Jesse and his posse some much needed down time before the real fun began. Their street skills and undercover education were going to be thoroughly tested, if not done right it could end in deadly results.

They all heard an unfamiliar whine of a car engine pull into the yard. The occasional banter among friends went silent as Jesse gave a signal. The rest of them filed out of the building to take their assigned posts leaving only Jesse and Joe to confront their 'guests.'

Joe asked. "Are you sure it's him?"

"I'm sure."

"Prove it."

"Three, two, one…" A knock sounded upon the garage door. Jesse raised his eyebrows as he tilted his head.

Joe grumbled, "Smart ass." He sauntered over to the door while wiping his greasy hands upon a shop rag he had picked up. Before he opened the door, the said shop cloth hurled across the room and landed on the aforementioned target.

"Bastard."

Joe chuckled some as he quickly took a peek through the door crack before opening it. He flipped Jesse off before he greeted their visitors.

"Welcome to Gonzalez' Garage. What can we do for ya?" He eyed the three men who stood outside.

A dark curly headed man took a step closer and asked. "We're looking for Ace, is he here?"

"Depends on who's asking."

The shorter of the two men tried to look past Joe's shoulder. Joe didn't budge an inch, stood his ground like the resourceful second should. Listening in the shadows Jesse heard Sly tap out the true number of men outside the door. Four. Way to go Sly. It would seem it was time to get his point across. He had not taken but a few steps when he heard a loud crack of flesh hitting flesh. Joe staggered back a little holding a hand to the side of his face.

A menacing voice then snarled, "Listen punk, I'm tired quit your stalling." The man leaned forward gripped Joe's shirt and loudly demanded. "Tell me where he is!"

Jesse stepped out of the shadows and soon got his point across. "Let him go!" He none too gently shoved the man away from Joe.

The man brushed himself off as he took stock of the teen in front of him. "Are you Ace?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Joe swore Jesse sounded like his father. Intimidation tactics usually brought out the worse in both father and son.

The man stood up straighter then announced, "I represent Mr. Cervantes."

"Represent, huh. Well I ain't impressed. What gave you the right to manhandle my representative?" Jesse would fight fire with fire. He stood toe to toe with the sniveling asshole in front of him. "I'm disappointed in the way my boys and I are being treated. If Cervantes wants anything from me, you tell him I won't take any bullshit from his so called representatives."

This man then made a bold move on his own. He openly tried going for his concealed weapon. "Bad move." Jesse snarled. The men in the alleyway looked up and around and for the first time realized they were surrounded. They were at the mercy of these street boys.

"Here's a message you can relay to your boss. First, I don't deal with messenger boys. He wants to speak with me he comes and delivers his own message. Secondly, as you can see, no one fucks with my boys." Finally, Jesse made sure this guy knew he was pissed. "If I ever see your rat face again around here, this scenery will be the last you ever see. Comprende?

"Now get and don't forget to take the other three with you!"

"Boy, you need to learn to count."

"No, I think you do." He whistled and a couple of his boys marched another man to their little group with his hands on his head. "Care to piss me off some more?"

His guest glared at him. In retaliation, Jesse cut the man's face before anyone was the wiser. "By the way, payback's a bitch."

"You're going to regret this."

"Maybe someday but not today," Jesse countered.

Cervantes' men left. However, Jesse and his boys knew they had made a bold statement to Cervantes. Now, they needed to keep their guard up and expect the unexpected.

* * *

><p>"Hey fellas, did you hear?"<p>

"What glorious news graced your ears this fine morning?"

"Don't mind him, J.D., he's still grousing about us missing the Marauders' fight."

"Maybe this will bring him out of his funk. P.D. came upon a dead body seems to be one of Cervantes' men."

"Do ya have a name?"

J.D. pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "A Ricardo Montez. It would seem he always was the one who delivered Cervantes' messages."

"Well it would seem his delivery days are over." Josiah shook his head slowly over the news.

"Execution style, one shot to the base of his skull. Plus he had a cut on his cheek."

"What is PD's take on all this?"

"Through their sources Cervantes will be meeting a certain young gang leader to propose a momentous deal."

Ezra prompted, "However…"

"No one seems to know where this meeting will take place or when. Everything is pretty hush, hush."

Nathan then said, "And the body…"

"It would seem the poor soul had foolishly brought that upon himself, the wrath of his employer." Josiah concluded.

"Meaning…"

Vin added his take on the whole thing. "He overstepped his bounds in representation and almost blew the deal. I've heard that Cervantes doesn't tolerate mistakes when he wants something real badly."

"And it's no secret he wants Jesse and his gang on his side." Ezra surmised what they already knew.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"That prick is going to pay."

"Ricky, that is for Mr. Cervantes to decide. It's not your call. I can see that you disagree with our employer." Raphael concluded. "If you want to live longer you will keep your opinion to yourself."

"Don't threaten me Raphael!"

"I don't have to I was only offering you some advice. There is too many who know your true feelings about the Black Marauders versus the Cobras."

"Why would he pick such an independent, imprudent bunch of boys to handle this? This is not the same person I have served selflessly over the years."

"Like I have stated before it is not our business to question our employer and gracious benefactor. To do otherwise would bring about certain death."

The man known as Ricky scowled, but said no more.

* * *

><p>Later that day a pair of fierce brown eyes demanded an explanation to the question that had been asked.<p>

"You insulted the leader of the Black marauders because you felt his lieutenant insulted you! What gave you the right to act as you did?"

Ricky fleetingly felt a moment of panic, but his years under Cervantes gave him the inner strength to answer. "I did what I thought was right. You never tolerate impudence or defiance from anyone."

"Yet that does not explain your previous actions. You are the messenger. Raphael and Benito act as my right and left hands. You have forgotten your place.

"This is not the first time you have disgraced the house of Cervantes, but it will be the last. Pack your bags and leave my sight! Go and serve the dogs who have sought the scraps you have promised. See if they are willing to follow a master with no purpose. Be gone!"

Raphael's eyes watched as Benito followed Ricky to his room to make sure he took what only belonged to him.

"Raphael, I request a favor…"

"Sir."

"Find out where I should meet with this Ace and his Marauders."

Raphael bowed slightly, "I will find the perfect place."

A clipped nod from Cervantes' dismissed his hired help.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>They met right under Team Seven's noses. Raphael stood guard observing passersby view to the little booth in the back of Inez's pub.<p>

"I heard you've been looking for me?"

"Yes, I have. I've also seen your handiwork."

"Handiwork?" Jesse snorted derisively. "I think you got me and Leo Stoddard confused. If you're looking for hired killers you should be discussing this with him."

"If I wanted a hired gun I could have anyone. I want a group that can hold their own. Stand up to anyone, including me. You garner respect, same as me."

"Get to the point otherwise you're wasting my time and yours."

Cervantes let loose a sharp bark of laughter. "Such audacity, there is more to you than meets the eye young Larabee. I like your nerve. Most people including Mr. Stoddard stumble over needless words in an attempt to appease me."

"And I'm different."

"You know who I am yet you aren't afraid to speak your mind. I admire that quality especially in one so young."

"Ain't that young." Jesse sneered. "What are you proposing?"

"I want you and your gang to help me achieve what I'm after."

As snottily as he could he replied, "And what is that?"

"A stranglehold on the ATF."

"You know who my father is?"

"Your adoptive father, si, but only by reputation, I've never met the man, even though he has been a thorn in my side for many years."

"Go on, I'm listening."

Inez parked her little car in a spot near her pub. She placed her keys in her handbag and started to walk to the kitchen door. Movement out of the corner of her eye made her look to the parking lot. What she saw unnerved her. She quickly entered the building and placed a call directly to Ezra.

"Standish speaking, oh, hello Inez," His cheery expression drastically changed as he listened. "Honey, whoa, slow down. Would you repeat that? He's where?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You saw him doing what? Are they still there? No, do not draw attention to yourself. That man is bad news. Stay there, I'll be right over."

Ezra grabbed his suit coat off the back of his chair. "Talk to me Ezra. What did Inez see?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

In the car Vin couldn't believe what he heard. "Shit! She saw Jesse shaking hands with Cervantes! Damn! Too bad she wasn't there earlier."

"I can't believe he'd do it. What's got into that boy?"

"You mean what's got into all of them?"

They arrived and met Inez in the back. "Did he leave with them or by himself?"

"By himself. Cervantes left with his entourage."

"Can you describe the men?"

"I think so."

"I'll get the sketch artist over here, pronto like."

* * *

><p>After the sketch artist left, Ezra and Vin took a closer look at the sketches. "Well that's Miguel alright and the other looks familiar, but I can't place him."<p>

"I know what ya mean."

"Is that what PD sent over?" Nathan and Josiah had come up behind them to take a look.

"Yeah, take a look."

"Hey guys anything new?" J.D. asked as he saw all of them gathered near Vin's desk.

Josiah motioned J.D. over with a flick of his hand. "Come and take a look at these."

"So that's Cervantes." J.D. commented. "Okay where's the other sketch?"

An exasperated Ezra replied. "J.D., its right in front of you or do you need to see an optometrist soon?"

"That's Cervantes' bodyguard? You're pulling my leg."

Vin questioned. "Why's that?"

Pointing to the sketch in question J.D. answered, "Because that's Joe's uncle, Raphael. He works for the DEA. Remember? We met him last summer."

Recognition finally dawned.

"I think we've been had."

"I concur."

"Meaning?"

"The Director has some explaining to do." Vin was beyond pissed. This time they would get the answers they needed; no more pussyfooting around.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?"<p>

"We're in." Jesse replied. "And no I don't trust him. We'll take this as far as we can take it, and then get the hell out."

Joe thoughtfully added, "Hopefully in one piece."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No copyright infringement intended. No money exchanged hands. This was done all in good fun. Warning: Language and possible disciplinary action toward teenagers. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own. If you don't like by all means stop reading. I am not forcing anybody to do so. As for the rest, enjoy! Remember folks, it's a work of fiction.

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Your comments are well appreciated. Also to everyone who has added the story as a favorite or an alert, it too is appreciated.

**Chapter 7**

"Gentlemen it's time we were on our way." Mantaya spoke to his men "My

Cousin, Miguel, is in need of my services seems some unknown foolish person of interest is trying to take some of his clientele."

"We know how to take care of that type." A wicked grin spread across Jone's features.

"That's why I hired you. Get your things. We leave tonight. Don't be late."

"We'll be there." Another voice confirmed their allegiance.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from men of your status," The notorious arms dealer said.

* * *

><p>"Sir, their flight is confirmed."<p>

"Excellent. Arrange to have the Black Marauders here when they make their arrival." Cervantes inhaled deeply on the cigarillo he held between his thin lips.

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Travis received a call that same day. The voice on the other end said, "It's on."<p>

"Good. Be careful, Mantaya is on the move. You may run into Buck and your father. Remember do not provoke either. Get the job done and perhaps we will all make it out alive."

"I plan on it. I'm only afraid of one thing."

"He'll forgive you."

"No, he'll forgive you Director. Me, I won't be so lucky."

* * *

><p>In the following days the Black Marauders proved their weight in gold. They kept Cervantes in the know as to the whereabouts of the ATF courtesy of the false information provided by the Director otherwise known as their snitch. Cervantes was pleased.<p>

Joe was impressed by the digs in which Cervantes dwelled in to bide his time. Jesse and Sly left their friends to see how close they could get to Cervantes within his humble abode. They were putting their stealth to good use. The hand signals they developed worked well in this situation.

* * *

><p>"Raphael, I finally have an empire I am proud of, yet there is always someone who wants to topple the king. Why is that?"<p>

The other man remained quiet. He knew it was a rhetorical question. Miguel liked to hear himself talk. Think things through as he pondered his problems out loud.

"I am pleased that the Black Marauders have joined our forces. It keeps the cat away as the mice play for keeps.

"Have you ever heard of these men, Raphael?" Cervantes waved a hand in front of his computer screen. "They have been hired recently by Mantaya. Their names are Ben Jones and Johnny Harper."

Raphael quickly assessed in his head that these must be the two undercover ATF agents. "I have."

Miguel leaned back in his chair, laced his fingers in front of him, and looked the epitome of relaxed. "Tell me what you have heard."

Without any pretense Raphael reported what he knew of the two gentlemen Mr. Mantaya recently hired on. "Mr. Jones is an explosives expert. I have even heard he is one of the most wanted men in the area." At least by the ladies, but Raphael kept that secret to himself.

"And this Mr. Harper what is he like?"

"He's a hard man. Emotionless, except when angered then he is downright dangerous or so I have heard."

Miguel filed that information away. "Well I can't wait to meet these notorious men."

* * *

><p>Later that same day, Raphael wondered who would be more surprised ATF or the Black Marauders. His questions were answered by a couple of stealthy shadows outside his quarters. ATF. Without a doubt.<p>

The two men greeted one another with open arms, family, a word that meant something to these infamous men.

"Julio it's been far too long. Como esta?"

"Muy bien and you?"

"I've been better."

"I see life hasn't kept you out of the game."

"I think it's time for some introductions."

"Ah you have heard of my recent acquisitions." Julio boasted.

"I try to stay on top of things. If I didn't I'd be dead."

"Too true."

"They've been the talk of the town."

Mantaya whistled sharply. Two men stepped into the room. Both men were lean and muscular. Raphael was right. Men hardened by life.

Buck the more cordial of the two held his hand out to greet the drug lord. "Ben Jones. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Miguel shook hands with the charismatic man. "Then you must be Johnny Harper." He had stepped forward to greet the other man next to Mr. Jones.

This man refused to offer his hand in greeting. A cold calculating glare was all that was offered in return.

"Johnny! Stand down." Julio admonished. "Show some respect." Harper backed off on command, but his facial expression never changed.

Cervantes laughed. "Their reputations precede them. You have done well. Now it is time to meet my affiliates." He nodded to Raphael, who then used a hand signal and the Black Marauders filed into the room.

The two men flanking Mantaya received the shock of their lives. Years of training and experience kept them from reacting in any way, yet their minds were whirling with unanswered questions. What the hell were they doing here?

Julio was far from impressed by his cousin's choice of backup. "Miguel, this is very disappointing coming from an imposing man like you." He locked eyes with one particular boy while he sneered to his cousin. "Little boys? How much help will they be Miguel?"

Cervantes knew what his cousin's answer would be before he even said it. "Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. I've seen firsthand what these so called 'little boys' can do. You too will be amazed."

Unconvinced by Miguel's speech Julio said with as much skepticism as he could, "Then go ahead and amaze me." His tone had the desired effect.

"Maybe you misunderstood your cousin." A bold teen said from the front. "My amigos and I do not perform on command like your two stooges." Jesse purposely brushed open his jacket to reveal a holstered semi-automatic revolver.

It was a small display of intimidation. He was showing this Mantaya guy that he wasn't intimidated by him or the two goons he brought with him. In fact, that was only a piece of his arsenal. He and his gang were heavily armed. Besides the shoulder holster he also had a small caliber gun holstered on the back of his waistband currently concealed by his jacket. Switchblade hidden up his sleeve and a knife tucked away in his boot. They weren't taking any chances.

Julio sniffed disdainfully at the Black Marauders. "You know where I come from little boys who play with guns are soundly spanked."

Is that the best you can do? What a moron, Jesse thought. "Men who resort to such indignities normally are trying hard to compensate for what they physically lack."

Miguel almost bust a gut. He so liked this kid a surprise at every turn. He watched, waiting for his cousin's reaction. No one had ever spoken to Julio in such a manner.

Oh no, he did not just say that! Buck wondered if any of them would survive this fiasco.

Jesse either didn't register the slight shift in body language by Julio or take into account how fast his dad could move. In two angry strides Johnny Harper was in his face holding him accountable for the insult he had thrown at his employer. If he hadn't known this was his father he would be a bit intimidated by the wild eyed man in front of him fisting his shirt.

"Apologize runt!"

"Make me!"

The open handed blow to his left cheek was highly unexpected. So was the shove to the ground. Jesse rolled quickly out of the way, his blade ready to do the talking.

The man known as Julio clapped his hands yelling, "Bravo Miguel! If the rest of them are anything like him then you do have a formidable team on your side. Johnny! That will do."

Harper and Ace openly glared at one another. "This ain't over kid." The man snarled.

Jesse didn't hesitate with his answer. Pure street talk flowed easily off of his silver tongue. "I can take you any time old man."

"Enough! Ace, take your posse and disappear." Cervantes ordered. The Black Marauders openly gave the men a few parting signs before they obeyed Miguel's direct orders. Hostility coated the air.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Joe asked Jesse how he was doing. "Reeling. I thought I mentally prepared myself for anything." He took the offered cold can of soda and held it against his throbbing face. He winced as it made contact.<p>

"Man, I can't believe he did that. He never flinched and come to think of it neither did you." The accusation hung in the air. "I can't believe you provoked him. Travis warned you not to try anything."

The scene kept replaying in his mind even as he answered. "Had to know how far he'd take it." The proof of that was on his face.

"And your conclusion?"

"That this gig is going to be tougher than any of us have realized. There is no way Raph or Travis could've prepared us for this. They're going to use any means to prove their loyalty."

It only took a moment for the truth to hit Joe. "What?" Disbelief didn't even begin to cover Joe's expression. "You're telling me they'd kill us."

"Without even blinking," Jesse finished. "Better practice holding your breath."

A whoosh of air left Joe's mouth. "How do you think they'll pull that off?"

"I'm sure they've done it before." He wasn't sure if he sounded convincing, because he too had a bit of apprehension.

"I hope you're right. I wonder what they're thinking."

"Probably planning our demise or at least mine," Jesse ruefully concluded.

Neither said another word. They had a lot to think about and how they would put this new knowledge to use.

* * *

><p>Jesse's thoughts weren't too far off as Chris and Buck alias Johnny Harper and Benny "Blow 'em sky high" Jones sat and discussed the previous events. There were few times when Buck and he could really talk, however when they did get a reprieve they used it to their advantage.<p>

Buck finally exploded when they were in the clear. "Chris! Why are the Black Marauders under Cervantes' control? Were you aware of this?"

"Hell Buck! We've been gone five months. Of course I wasn't aware of this! Someone has blindsided us." His gut was in knots. He had no idea why Jesse and his gang were playing the fool for the drug lord. "My biggest fear is that they've gone and got themselves involved and can't get out of it."

"I can tell you one thing. They're in over their heads."

Raking a hand through his disheveled hair, Chris glared at his partner. "Don't you think I know that?" His thoughts lingered on his son. Jesse, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? Chris paced back and forth. "Buck, you have no idea how close I came to breaking cover today."

"I know. It took everything I had not to give in to the slightest form of recognition. Speaking of which…Chris…"

Chris looked at Buck. "What's on your mind?"

"The kid acted like he didn't recognize us either. Not a flicker of emotion. He purposely provoked you. He wanted a reaction. In a way I think we've been had."

"How you figure?"

"Think about it stud: Basic training 101." Buck watched his boss and friend process the information. He also stepped back as not to provide an easy target for the flow of anger that would hit the surface at any moment.

His wasn't in the least disappointed as he heard Chris explode. "No! Why would he…makes no sense…Shit!"

"Was I right?"

"Damn it! They're undercover. Travis is behind this." Chris hissed between clenched teeth as he slammed his fist into a neighboring wall.

"Easy pard. What I don't understand is why would he need Jesse and his friends?"

"Think Buck. Remember when he gave us this assignment."

_Flashback_

"Gentlemen, if you're ready we'll begin."

The Director's voice was calm and demanding gaining everybody's attention. "We have received word that a new arms and explosives shipment is en route to our fair city. It would seem it may be in conjunction with Cervantes takeover of the Upper East Side. Because of its sensitivity I am requesting that our explosives expert, Buck Wilmington and Team Seven's leader, Chris Larabee will act as the undercover agents on this case.

"Ezra, Vin, your names have been dropped due to your previous case loads. This man Julio Mantaya has many associates that have crossed your paths. I am not taking any chances having this man disappear off the radar."

Chris interrupted. "Director..."

"I know you and Buck haven't been undercover in ages, but you will be provided with an extensive background and you will have five months to ingratiate yourselves into the lion's den.

"As to your concern involving your son, I will personally watch over him. The rest of your team will be your backup when the time comes."

"What about Cervantes? Who's handling that scoundrel?"

Travis didn't miss a beat. "That scoundrel will be the focus of another team. My only fear is the possibility of Cervantes and Mantaya teaming up or beginning a war between their two empires. We will have to wait and see."

_End Flashback_

"One thing is for certain, the old man was correct on his assumption. Those two bastards did the inevitable: they joined forces."

"The question remains: who are we against? If it is another ATF team will they be aware of the Marauder's involvement?" Chris grimaced as that thought took hold of his gut. He prayed they all escaped without too much damage.

"Don't worry Chris; Orin wouldn't willingly put Jesse or the Black Marauders in the crosshairs. Besides, I'm sure the team knows more of this than we do." Buck fervently prayed his assumption was correct.

* * *

><p>Vin's coffee mug hit the floor shattering and spilling its hot contents over everything in its path. "Shit!"<p>

Nathan had just passed the sharpshooter's desk. "Vin, you alright?" He could see the distress in his friend's eyes.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Vin answered rather sharply. A few more expletives rolled off the Texan's tongue.

By now Ezra, J.D., and Josiah had stopped working. They could feel that all was unwell.

Pressing his luck Nathan asked. "What happened? I saw you pick up your mug and just as suddenly you dropped it. Is it Chris?"

"I think so. Not sure."

"You look like something shocked you."

"That's exactly what it felt like; a jolt of electricity."

J.D. then asked, "Like torture?"

"Not a physical jolt it's more like an emotion."

Ezra's green eyes met Vin's simultaneously as they said in unison. "Jesse."

"Vin, has the Director returned your call."

"Not yet."

"Am I the only one to find that odd? That tells me he knows more than he's been willing to share."

"You know what else is odd?"

"What J.D.?"

"I can't bring the Black Marauders up on the computer. Their files are suddenly classified."

"As of when?"

"That's just it. It doesn't say."

"Wished you looked them up sooner we could've had some answers."

"Gee, you think." J.D. looked at his loaded 'in' box for emphasis.

"Easy there J.D., Nathan didn't mean any harm. Think you can hack into it without setting off any inner alarms?"

"Way ahead of you," J.D. loudly confirmed.

"Now that's what I call motivation."

"I, for one, think it's time we paid our Director an impromptu visit. What's your take on this?" Ezra asked of Vin.

Vin agreed. Things had definitely gotten out of hand and it wasn't like the Director to keep stuff from them, unless…Damn! No way! A random thought hit Vin hard.

Ezra placed a hand on Vin's shoulder momentarily pausing their interim leader. "What is it?"

"We got trouble if the Bureau has done what I think they've done." He immediately called and got Travis' secretary. "Well tell him it's important. Yes, I'll wait."

The rest of them waited for the answer. "Okay, good enough, we'll see him in ten minutes.

"J.D., how's it going?"

"I'm in." There was a slight momentary pause. "Holy crap!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the team found themselves in the Director's conference room. Vin took the initiative. "Thanks for meeting with us."<p>

"Cut the formalities Tanner. I know what this is about." Orin had made up his mind when his secretary informed him Team Seven wanted a moment of his time.

"Do Chris and Buck know?"

"They didn't at first, but my sources have informed me that Cervantes and Mantaya have recently joined forces. So I'm guessing they do now."

"Then why?" Vin sounded and looked as perplexed as the others. "Why bring in the Black Marauders?" His worry was sound.

The Director kept eye contact with Vin as he explained. "The same reason as to why you convinced Chris to allow the Marauders to assist your team several months back."

Vin had tried to argue. "But that was…"

"Different? I don't think so. You saw past their reputation and focused on their skills. They may be individuals but they function rather well as a formidable team. A few others and I decided to initiate a pilot program…"

"Involving a young team of boys who…"

"Can't what Ezra? They knew who had entered and taken over their territory. They also knew what they were going to do about it. If I hadn't stepped in they would be in the thick of it with only the skills they had to protect themselves. "

"So you upped the ante and gave them the training and the protection of the Bureau. When did you figure the cousins would join forces?"

"It was inevitable when another factor came into play."

"Team Five."

"Yes."

"You purposely set the ball in motion."

"Yes. It's time those men were brought to justice. Why not give it a shove in our favor."

"What would you have done if it went south?"

"Improvised just like you men do all the time."

"I still don't like using the Black Marauders."

"I understand Vin, and Chris will feel the same. However, you'll see how well those boys do with a little professional guidance."

"Raphael."

Travis nodded. "I see you finally figured that one out."

"Thanks to J.D."

"And what else has J.D. figured out?"

"Uh…"

It was like catching kids red handed with their hands in the forbidden cookie jar before mealtime. When would Team Seven learn that he was on top of things? He knew that J.D. and even Ezra were the computer whizzes of the team. At least one of them would try and hack into the system. "Well, I'm waiting…"

"Well you see…" Of course it would be the silver tongued devil who would try to get their butts out of the proverbial sling. The Director knew it would be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once the air had been cleared, they were able to focus on what needed to be done. The ball was definitely rolling forward with hopes to finish in their favor. There were, however, still too many variables to throw it completely out of whack.

"Director, we have word Mantaya is expected to meet Cervantes tomorrow. How is Team Five doing?"

"As well as can be expected they appreciated the fine pointers you gave them."

"Well they better stay on their toes; Cervantes is a deadly mix all on his own. The addition of Mantaya has just made things more volatile."

"No I disagree. Jesse and his boys are the added incentive. My only prayer is Chris will keep it together."

"Doubts?" The Director asked.

Vin stated. "You know how he is where Jesse is concerned."

"He'll keep his eye on the prize."

"Huh? What prize?" J.D. questioned.

"The task of keeping Jesse and his friends from harm, of course," Ezra said matter of factly.

"That is until it's over." Their sharpshooter said as he sipped some of his coffee.

Josiah added, "Then he'll put his son back on the right path."

"I'm so glad I'm not in Jesse's shoes." Their computer genius said with such relief.

"You wouldn't survive." Ezra emphasized.

An assumption brought forth by J.D. had them all nodding in agreement. "I'm not entirely sure if Jesse will survive once Chris is done with him."

* * *

><p>In another building across town another teenager sat with nothing but time on his hands. He hated being side lined while the others fought for vengeance and justice. His thoughts were momentarily interrupted when a dark haired beauty visited.<p>

"Hey Teddy!"

"Ms. Recillos."

"What did I tell you?"

"Hi Inez."

"Much better," She couldn't help but notice his grim expression. "What's the matter?"

"I'm bored. I know my body needs to heal, but I despise being idle."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe…nah…forget it."

"Tell me."

"Maybe, if it's not asking for much. Is it possible to get a laptop? Surfing the internet would be better than channel surfing on the TV."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe Ezra could find one for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll be right back."

"I ain't going anywhere." Not yet at least, but I am not going to tell you that.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Teddy had his laptop courtesy of Ezra and J.D. "Now remember it's a loaner."<p>

"Thanks." The kid had been about to say more but closed his mouth.

"I thought we were past that point. If you got something to say go ahead and say it."

"Any idea how much longer they plan to keep me here?"

"Well," Ezra chose his words carefully. "I have spoken to the doctors and they think that by the end of next week you will be able to leave this grand place."

"Really?" Teddy portrayed how excited he was to hear the good news.

"Yes really. Now this next part is all up to you." The agent watched as Teddy's excitement lessened slowly replaced by wariness. "Inez and I would like you to come and stay with us while you continue to recuperate."

Inwardly the Reaper smiled, Mr. Standish and Ms. Recillos did not know everything about him and if it was up to him they need never know. Outwardly he portrayed what most people saw: a troubled teen who was quiet, reserved, too many hardships, etc. All of it was true for the most part, but he was more complex. Only his close friends knew.

He also knew the man wanted an answer so he said the only thing he could say. "If it gets me out of here then I guess that would be fine."

Like with most of the seven that inner radar picked up a blip, but Ezra pushed it away. Later he would realize his mistake. All that mattered at the moment was making this boy happy.

Teddy took a chance and asked, "Have you heard anything from Jesse?"

"Not a word." Since it was an ongoing investigation he couldn't say anything technically. Watching Teddy's crestfallen face was more than he could bear. "Alright, I can see you are worried. As far as I know they've progressed to the meeting point that's all I can tell you."

"Thanks Ezra."

"Get some rest and remember you'll be free of this in a week."

If things went as planned it would be less time than that. "I'll remember."

* * *

><p>"Uh oh," Sly murmured under his breath as he checked the comings and goings on his phone.<p>

Luis knew that look well. "What gives?"

Shit. "Nothing."

"You don't say uh oh about nothing," Luis nudged his friend.

"You're right. Ace ain't going to be happy about this." He continued to scroll down his screen. "Let's just say our invalid friend has been given a new toy."

"Aw hell! Who was stupid enough to give into the poor kid's whims."

"Someone who don't know any better," Sly ended with a big sigh.

"Don't even say it." Luis didn't have to tell Sly who he guessed for they both knew. Plus their new digs came with every amenity possible including the new and improved eavesdropping devices which they had scoped out immediately. The Black Marauders kept to their hand signals to convey what they really needed to say if necessary.

It was at this point Joe walked in and from both Luis' and Sly's expressions he knew trouble when he saw it. Without one word Sly flipped him his phone. Joe caught it on the fly. He started to scroll one way and then back down the other way. "Glad to see he's doing better." Although his thoughts were more like: damn it, what's he trying to do? But of course he knew what Teddy was trying to do and he knew he would succeed especially with the additional help from the Fox.

"Do me a favor," Joe threw the phone back to Sly. "Make sure you tell him to keep his ass in bed, because if he doesn't Ace ain't the only one who will kick his sorry butt."

"Will do," Sly answered as he typed away.

Before powering off for the night, the Reaper smiled. In a few days, if all went well, things were going to change immensely.

* * *

><p>"Well, did you get it?"<p>

"Yeah, I got it, but its gibberish." The younger man couldn't make heads or tail of any of it. What the hell?

Ezra looked at the screen and concurred. "So much for that idea and I was so sure he wanted to make contact with them."

"Maybe he did." The feeling in Vin's gut told him there was more to this than what they saw on that screen. "J.D., are you sure you can't decipher this?"

J.D. gave Vin an exasperated glare. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Why don't you try thinking like them? You spent some time with them remember?"

"Josiah, it was so short I didn't have time to think like them."

"Think back to when you hung out with them at the high school. The fight with Jesse, think how they do." The older man knew how to motivate him.

J.D. closed his eyes following the timbre of Josiah's voice and thought back to his first undercover assignment. He could hear the tone in Jesse's voice telling him to stop thinking so much about it and to just do it. That's it! He needed the right kind of attitude, their attitude. "Okay." He inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. "I'll look at this again. Thanks Josiah."

"I knew you could do it."

"He's not there yet." Nathan reminded them.

Josiah disagreed, "But he is on the right track. Give him time I'm sure he'll crack their code."

"Way to go, pard." Vin patted their profiler on the back.

"Sometimes all it takes is the right kind of inspiration."

* * *

><p>The Director longingly gazed out the window his mind elsewhere. His thoughts were preoccupied with the outcome of this case. The ringing of his phone brought his mind to the forefront as he answered, "Travis. Yes. Fine, I'll see to it that they know." He took down some notes as he listened to his caller. "Make sure it's done right. We have too many players at risk if anything were to go south. I understand. Make it happen."<p>

After the disconnection, Orin rubbed his temples and thought a well-deserved vacation would be his top priority for him and his teams after this was over. He pushed the button for the intercom, "Anne, tell Team Seven to meet me in their conference room at 13:00 sharp."

"Yes Director."

13:00 ATF conference room

"This is for show only. I need two of you to run an errand. Preferably I would like Josiah and Nathan to deliver a message to the Black Marauders. Word has it that the cousins aren't quite convinced the gang has the ATF in their back pocket. This farce will tip the iceberg in our favor. Vin, Ezra, you'll be their backup. I received an anonymous tip that someone wants the Black Marauders out of the equation and you two will stop that from happening. Find out who is peeking behind the curtain and bring whoever it is in; I want a word with them."

"Someone we know?"

"Let's call it a hunch. I've had my eye on him from the beginning."

"We'll get the job done." The conviction in Vin's voice had the Director nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Ace and his gang met with their snitch the next day on the city streets. Both parties knew they were being watched. Josiah approached them while Nathan acted like the nervous type.<p>

To the untrained eye it looked like two friends meeting on the street. The bigger man embraced the younger in a friendly hug. What they didn't see was Josiah whispering into Jesse's ear.

"How are you and the boys holding up?"

Jesse discreetly answered, "We're fine."

"You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry."

The impromptu discussion lasted no more than a few minutes. They pulled back from one another and the real conversation began.

Jesse started. "You better have something good for me this time. My affiliate is getting nervous. Nervous is not a good for either you or me."

"I know what you mean." Josiah glanced back toward Nathan.

"Why did you bring him anyway? Some backup he is. He'll bolt and leave you stranded."

The other man chuckled. "Well that's the point. When he splits it's time for me to skedaddle as well."

"Whatever." Jesse pointedly rolled his eyes.

"Do you want the information or not?"

Ace countered with a question of his own. "Do you want your money?" He watched Josiah's eyes turn stormy. "Then drop the attitude and give me what I'm paying you for." He pulled a wad of cash from his pocket and fanned it out.

"Fine. This is what I have. The bureau got a tip and they're going after the Cobras. Seems they hooked onto some information in regards to this big arms shipment coming down the line and someone by the name of Jonathon Price has offered to counter and pay more than what the cousins' are going to offer."

"So, Leo Stoddard has a hand in this. Damn him." Jesse spat his displeasure upon the ground. He then peeled off four bills and handed the rest to Josiah.

"Are you short changing me?"

"Be glad with what you got. If it turns out the information is correct I'll see that you get the rest."

As their conversation came to an end, Ezra and Vin latched onto a shadow holding binoculars. They were able to keep the man in their sights while Jesse and his snitch parted company. Vin stepped into the man's viewing range startling the culprit so badly he dropped the binoculars. He turned to make his getaway and found it blocked by Ezra.

"Ah ah. Hands on your head." The man willingly obliged since both agents had their guns drawn and he wasn't a fool.

* * *

><p>Later at the bureau the Director conferred with his agents before going into the interrogation room. "So it's Leo Stoddard of the Cobras. Has he said anything?"<p>

"Nope. He's clammed up pretty tight."

"Well maybe he'll change his mind after I speak with him."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Ezra, I'll let you know once I'm done." The Director made his demand loud and clear that the interrogation would be closed to the other agents.

The man known as Leo Stoddard watched as the door opened and the Director walked in. "Should have known you'd catch on. What took you so long this time?"

"As always I wanted my ducks in a row before I came to any conclusion." His gaze looked the young man over. "Will they ever let you play anything older than a juvenile delinquent?"

"I do my role so well even your agents don't have a clue." The man eyed the Director until Travis nodded. "You have a lot of guts throwing those young boys to the wolves."

"You haven't been that easy on them either."

"Like I said I play my role well. Let me give you a piece of advice you better rein in that Larabee kid unless you want him coming back in a bag or worse not at all."

Travis smiled, "Are you jealous, James? That's not like you at all. The kid is doing his job and with a lot more tact than you I'd say."

James' glare indicated he felt that jab. "All I'm saying Director is that kid is in over his head."

"That kid has more experience in the area of attitude than you. He's learned it first hand and unlike you he knows when to use it and when to stand down. You will do well to observe him and learn."

"That will be the day I learn from a kid. Thanks for the laugh."

"I was giving you a piece of advice."

"Stow the advice and get to the point."

"What does the FBI want this time?"

"A little piece of the action, since you and the DEA have hooked up again."

"No deal."

"Too bad. We've got an inside straight on Mantaya and we plan to get him with or without your help."

"Fine. You get your information, but try not to step on anyone else's toes. Be careful James, I'm sure Chris has not forgotten."

"The man really needs to learn to let go. I have."

"Have you? What you've said about his son makes me think differently."

"Whatever old man think what you like. Larabee and I will find a way around our differences."

"Just don't let it screw up this investigation."

"Oh I won't, I want the cousins just as badly as the rest of you do." He made to stand. "And one more thing keep your dogs off of my tail."

"They're doing their job."

"Nevertheless I'd hate to see anyone get hurt."

"Be careful James that could be construed as a threat."

"You can take it any way you want Director. You and your men don't scare me."

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Stoddard the Director brushed past his agents and ensconced himself in his office. He told his secretary to hold all his calls and cancel any appointments he had for the rest of the day, he seriously needed some time to think things over. The addition of FBI Agent James Raab troubled him deeply. He picked up his phone and diled a number he hadn't used in a long time.<p>

"Well that must have gone well." Ezra sarcastically said to Vin. "Wonder what Mr. Stoddard had to say that sent Travis running."

"From the looks of it nothing good," Vin commented as they watched the guard lead a smiling Stoddard back down to their holding facility. "We might as well tell the others the good news."

Vin sat at Chris' desk wondering what could have rattled Travis so badly he would ditch them. He looked up and asked, "Should we have J.D. look into it?"

Ezra snapped his fingers and J.D. appeared in the doorway with a file in hand. "Looks like you've been busy."

"There was something about him that…" Ezra began to say.

And Vin finished for him. "Didn't sit well."

The Georgia native sat up straighter as he said. "Exactly."

Vin went a step further, "What's your take on it, J.D.?"

The younger man loved it when they openly discussed their problems within a case. He especially loved it when they wanted his input. "From what I read," referring to Leo Stoddard's profile, "Is that it's too standard like."

Vin perused it at a much slower pace. Once he finished he handed it to their profiler for his opinion. Then Josiah passed it onto Nathan.

"J.D.'s right, it reads like a standard profile, but…"

"Your gut is telling you something is off."

They were all in agreement on that assumption.

"I'll see if I can dig up anything else."

"J.D., did Leo attend Westville High last year?"

The young man stopped to think. "No. I don't recall ever seeing him. Then again I wasn't looking for him either."

"Fair enough. Why don't you look into that?"

A grin spread across his features. "I'm on it fellas."

* * *

><p>In another office in the same building another phone rang. The man looked at the number then answered it. "This is Jonathan Price how may I be of service? Yes. Well now is that a fact. Please tell your employer I look forward to meeting him real soon." He ended the call and saw four anxious faces waiting for the details.<p>

The Director's cell phone rang. "Travis. Uh huh. What have you got? Very well. I'll inform the rest."

From the tone of the Director's voice something was amiss. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Stay alert. We have another player and his actions may or may not be well represented."

"I read you loud and clear. We won't let you down."

"Howie don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I never do."

The call ended. Travis now had the time and the location for the meet. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and extracted a bottle of his favorite brand of whiskey. He then poured himself a glass as he thought to hell with the rules.

* * *

><p>Damn Vin thought as Anne politely informed him the Director was unavailable for the third time that day. "Ezra, you think you can get anything out of the Reaper?"<p>

"I'd say it's too soon to tell."

"You may not get a chance."

"What pray tell does that mean?"

"It means he's going to make a break for it."

"How do you know? J.D. hasn't cracked the code yet."

"You forget I'm from the streets. Plus those boys hate being cooped up as much as we do. He ain't going to wait a full week to be released. The only reason he hadn't left sooner was the toll of his injuries." It was almost comical as Vin watched Ezra come to terms with that information.

"I've been played." The startling revelation burst from the conman's mouth. As soon as he regained his composure he asked his teammate the one thing that gnawed at him. "In your opinion, which you know I highly value…"

"Spit it out Ezra!"

"Do you believe all of it was a ruse?" The hurt was plainly seen in those green eyes.

"Not all of it. It's a trust issue. He's gonna push you to the brink, to see what makes you tick. If you survive that, he'll begin to bend. Trust me, I've seen it firsthand and I've…"

"You need say no more. I understand." Ezra smartly added.

* * *

><p>The Black Marauders had their work cut out for them. Sly and Teddy kept each other busy via the internet over the next few days. Things were going smoothly. They should have known something, as in the impromptu visit from the Cobras would set things in a blur of motion.<p>

Stoddard's unexpected appearance had the desire effect on the Black Marauders. "So, how does it feel to lick the boots of the rich? I bet your daddy will whip your butt when he finds out."

"Go to hell, Stoddard. You're pissed because we had this spot all along."

"You're way in over your head, Ace."

"And you can do better? Don't make me laugh."

"No, I'll make you cry for your daddy."

The sparring continued, "Not in this lifetime. I can fight my own battles."

"Yeah you keep believing that."

"Whatever."

"Think what you like, but I'll be the one having the last laugh."

It took every ounce of will power to keep Jesse from pounding the snot out of him. Even his friends fought the same overwhelming urge.

Raphael kept to the shadows listening to the heated exchange and wondered what the FBI agent was up to. Strange that he picked a fight with someone younger than him. Yet the most surprising knowledge was Stoddard's tone. The man truly did not like Jesse. The vehemence tone was plainly heard. He mentally made a note to check the background on that man.

* * *

><p>As the fates continued to wreak havoc in one day another individual set his own plan in motion that same night, while two undercover agents received yet another surprise.<p>

Their employer had recently called them into the study. Upon entering they saw someone they both hadn't seen in a long time. Julio immediately began the introductions unaware of the building tension.

"Ben, Johnny, I would like to introduce you to Leo Stoddard, an acquaintance of my cousin."

Buck again came across as the more jovial of the two men, although his firmer than usual handshake left an impression upon the new man in the room. Chris didn't budge. There was no way he would shake that man's hand. Their employer didn't bat an eye at his stoic employee.

Fury coursed through Chris' veins upon seeing FBI Agent Raab. He thought if there were any more surprises he would call it quits and to hell with everyone else. In the meantime, Buck prayed Chris wouldn't completely lose it. It had been one thing to see his son undercover, but this new twist nearly pushed the man over the edge.

"Come in and have a seat while we wait for Miguel." Julio gave them a clipped nod. "Gentlemen, would anyone care for a beverage?"

Chris refrained from answering and shook his head negatively. Buck opted for the brandy thinking it might help his frame of mind.

As soon as they had their drinks, Miguel entered the room. "I see that you have all met. Good."

The two agents disagreed. Nothing good would come from this.

The meeting began and many items were discussed. Halfway through their meeting Miguel brought up the information he had been supplied with by the Black Marauders. "Is it true the ATF has taken to following your gang?"

Without blinking an eye Stoddard answered, "It's true. I figured you could use a break from them. Have I overstepped my bounds?"

"We thank you for your consideration, but don't think this brings you into our graces."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Cocky son of a gun, was Buck's line of thinking. Chris, on the other hand, watched the agent like a hawk.

Stoddard continued, "Although I am hurt by your recent choice in top gang."

"Oh I'm sure you'll get past it. You have a job and you're doing quite well with it. Besides what the Black Marauders do for us is none of your concern."

"I apologize for displeasing my gracious hosts. It won't happen again."

Gag me. Can this idiot really lay it on any thicker? Unbelievable.

"We accept your apology just make certain it don't happen again. Remember your place." With that said the discussion continued where they had previously left off. Little did anyone know that someone kept a close ear to the conversation and that someone heard the rest after the employees were dismissed for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but real life through some unexpected punches and I inadvertently forgot how to duck. So without further ado, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. No money exchanged hands. Purely done for enjoyment. In lieu of money reviews are acceptable.

Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Remember folks it's a work of fiction. Don't like then by all means don't read.

**Chapter 9**

A warm sickly air blew through which not only raised dust, but a touch of nervous energy among other things. In the background shouts of betrayal amid shouts of 'ATF freeze' were heard among the staccato din of gunfire. Figures of every shape and size were seen hurrying to and fro, while a few lay still upon the heated ground.

An unearthly animal like keen could be heard in the foreground as a pair of expensive shoes stopped and knelt next to a bloodied body. No it cannot be! The man dropped to his knees, checked for a pulse, pulled the body closer, and stared into a pair of lifeless eyes. Too young, you were much too young. Tears fell as he heard someone call his name.

"Ezra."

The sleepy haze held him spellbound for a few more seconds until he snapped awake. He gasped loudly trying to bring his accelerated heartbeat under control. His hands hurriedly wiped away any stray tears which had managed to form while he slept. He then took stock of his surroundings before deciding what a horrid imagination he had until again he heard someone call his name.

"Ezra!"

A dim light clicked on casting shadows everywhere within the room.

"Are you alright?" Her sweet feminine voice seeped through the final vestiges of the nightmarish hell he recently had been forced through then back to the harsh reality of the present. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath trying to dispel the lingering fear. "I certainly don't want to, but I think I need to, please give me a few minutes."

"That must have been some dream."

"Like no other." He confirmed.

Inez had placed her warm hands over Ezra's and gently pulled his away from his terror stricken face. "Mi amor, something troubles you. Is it Teddy?"

"You have guessed correctly my dear. Never have I dreamed of something as cruel as that and I fear if things don't change for the better it may prove to be true."

"It was a dream nothing more."

"I sincerely hope you are right." He thought some more and held one finger up indicating he needed a moment. He then picked up the phone, pressed a button and waited until the corresponding party answered.

The voice on the other end groggily said, "Wha?"

"J.D."

More confusion followed, "Ez? Do you realize what time it is?"

"That I do, but I need your help. Check and see if Teddy received word from the Marauders."

Some grumbling was heard this time before the younger of the two answered. "Can't this wait 'til morning?"

"By my clock it is morning."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, but this is important."

"Alright," Ezra heard the rustling of J.D.'s blankets being thrown off and perhaps the young man finally sat up expelling a discontented sigh, "Fine."

He also heard J.D. cuss some as he most likely bumped into something. Then the unmistakable sound of nimble fingers flying across a keyboard, "Ezra, you're right. He did receive a message. Are you psychic?"

Not that he normally believed in such things Ezra answered, "That's out for debate."

"Aw hell! Damn it!" A few more expletives followed the first set. "It's encrypted." J.D. wiped a hand over his face. "Sorry Ezra it's still all gibberish to me."

This time Ezra sighed. Inez moved and sat next to her man encircling her arms around his bare torso, while laying her head upon his shoulder. "J.D., try and see if you can locate a phrase or two from within that gibberish. Say for example: On my way or we need you ASAP."

Again the steady tap tap tapping of fingers worked the system. When faced with a challenge J.D. didn't know the meaning of throwing in the towel. Ezra could hear him mutter, "Come on. Come on."

And then an excited voice hit the air waves. "Oh my gosh! Ezra! I think I got it!"

It's about time Ezra thought to himself and perhaps to Inez as well, since she gave his arm a quick squeeze. "Very good J.D., now what does it say?"

"It says everything you told me and…Oh crap!"

"J.D. what do you mean by oh crap?" Silence met his question. Ezra no longer had any patience left. "J.D.!"

"Sorry Ezra, but I think we need to inform the Director and Vin of this right away. I'm downloading their coordinates, which I'm presuming is where the Black Marauders are as well as Chris and Buck."

Agent Standish gasped, "Good heavens, Cervantes' compound."

"Bingo."

"And what's the other problem?"

J.D. replied, "The cousins have alternate plans and I'd rather discuss this as a team than over the phone."

"I understand. I'll call Vin and Director Travis, you call Nathan and Josiah and tell them to stand by and be ready for an impromptu meeting."

"Will do." The call was then disconnected by both parties.

"Ezra?"

"Well my dear it looks as if we are in for some…" His phone rang anew; the displayed number stated he needed to answer it. "Agent Standish…Yes…uh huh…I see…Well thank you for informing me…I will keep you abreast of the situation…Yes…Good day."

Inez' eyes reflected concern. "That was the hospital. Teddy has indeed left the building."

"Is that what your dream was about? Was it Teddy?"

"Yes and something more."

She nodded in understanding then whispered in his ear. "You do whatever is necessary to insure his safe return."

"I intend to my dear." He lowered his mouth to hers and passionately expressed his needs and wants with one kiss. He left her breathless for more, but his work compelled him to make those necessary phone calls.

* * *

><p>The reply he got was quick. Reaper never messed around when it came to his friends. If there was a will there was definitely a way. He also wondered if Team Seven had cracked the encryption code yet. It was no secret why Ezra gave Teddy that laptop to use the man obviously had ulterior motives. He could tell how much Inez and Ezra cared for Teddy and eventually Team Seven would be gradually drawn into the loop on this case. Sly mused more on it as he went to inform Jesse about the Reaper's return. As if it all wasn't a part of the plan.<p>

If Jesse had a reaction to the news it never showed. He took everything in stride, plus he knew they were being observed, and showing any reaction could very well cost them their lives. Some of his gang admired his skills while a few others were always a little perplexed and envious of that cool exterior he displayed. Joe often told him he wished he could do that without breaking into a sweat. Little did he know, Jesse quaked inwardly his nerves were as jumbled as everyone else's.

Jesse looked to Sly, "Whereabouts?"

"A hairsbreadth."

Simple answers would always throw off your enemy or just piss them off. Either way he didn't rightly care. "Good. Advantage?"

"Eh." Sly's fare to middlin' look dropped their odds considerably.

* * *

><p>Hours later in a secured inner room two men conversed in hushed tones.<p>

"What do you make of that conversation?"

"They know you are watching them."

"Are they talking in code?"

"I do believe they are."

"Watch them carefully."

The one man nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Team Seven met bright and early at the ranch. The situation had intensified after Ezra had spoken with J.D. as the younger man had been about to power down his laptop when another encrypted message caught his attention. He swore to himself. Is that even possible? He followed its path and found it had made itself at home in one of Ezra's bogus e-mail addresses.<p>

As soon as everyone had arrived J.D. waylaid Ezra with the news, "Ezra, I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait, we're about to get started."

"No, it can't wait." He then went on to explain everything. As soon as he mentioned Ezra's one e-mail account the other man's jaw slackened and his eyes widened in surprise.

In hushed tones Ezra asked, "Which one?"

"Aces R High."

"Aw hell!" Ezra quickly brought out his phone and checked his e-mail. Sure enough a message was waiting for him. "Tell them," He tilted his head toward the kitchen as he began to peruse the mysterious e-mail contents. "I'll be along shortly."

J.D. nodded and left his friend to his business.

Meanwhile Vin's phone beeped, startling the calm cool looking sharpshooter right out of his seat.

"Vin you okay?" Nathan asked as the once easy going demeanor changed instantaneously to something resembling panic.

He ignored Nathan, because that particular ringtone was used for one purpose only and without further ado he slipped out of the room as he muttered, "I need to take this."

"Wonder what that was about?" J.D. asked as he entered the kitchen as Vin brushed past him.

"He got a call. Where's Ezra?"

"Taking care of a little business," J.D. replied.

"Seems a little odd that both Ezra and Vin have something that pressing." Josiah commented as he took a sip of his tea.

The Director entered the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. J.D. had been about to inform him when he held up a hand. "I've already guessed that Ezra and Vin have had some news. And from their expressions, this case has taken a turn for the worse."

At that end of the Director's statement both agents returned. Vin began, "We've got a problem. The cousins are conspiring against each other."

Ezra waited then had his say, "Well, at least we have some coordinates to guide us."

"Whoa, back up and explain."

"Yes, please do." The Director indicated that the two agents re-take their seats at the table.

Ezra and J.D. started the explanation which involved the information from the laptop that Teddy had in his possession. Although, by now Ezra knew it had been stashed elsewhere and Teddy had regained the use of his cell phone to keep matters as simple as possible. A network of information was being passed between the Black Marauders and the Reaper.

Josiah scratched his bearded chin. "I'm finding it hard to believe that quiet boy has the capabilities to…"

"Not hard to believe, just astonishing that one as quiet as that could rival even our Vin when push comes to shove."

"He's a whiz at the computer. I feel so outdated. Ow!" J.D. rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not outdated."

"But he's a teenager, not even out of high school."

"Gentlemen, please, we're getting off topic."

"Ezra's right we need to discuss what's happening now. Vin, do you have something to contribute to this?" The Director asked.

"Sly sent me a message saying he overheard two conversations that no one else knows about, except Jesse. The first is a given – the cousins don't trust their hired help and when all is said and done a little housekeeping will commence."

"And the second?"

"Mantaya is ready to take over both operations with a little help from a surprising source."

"Let me hazard a guess. Leo Stoddard."

The Director's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened in shock. "Director, do you have something to add?" Ezra had been waiting for this reaction from his superior. "Might I ask why you didn't inform us that the FBI was involved in this?"

"Leo Stoddard a/k/a James Raab is no longer with the FBI; he's with the CIA."

"What brought you to that conclusion?"

"I had a suspicion. I then contacted someone deep within the system and it has been confirmed."

"Director you are now saying we have three agencies involved?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"That is quite a number of toes we can't afford to step on." Josiah added. His concern deepened for all involved.

"You do your job; let me worry about the bureaucracy." The Director watched each individual until his gaze landed on his marksman. "Mr. Tanner, do you have something to say?"

Of course he had a lot to say who wouldn't after all that. He wondered if they could see or sense it boiling at the surface. The people he held dear to his heart were in danger of all sorts.

Josiah hit the nail on the head when he said, "Pull out the hip deep waders boys, we're going to need them."

"Don't you mean the snorkels?" J.D. added.

Nathan then said, "Shit, if we are at the snorkel level I'd advise we all get out the shovels."

The tactic worked at least for the time being, Team Seven diffused a very volatile situation among their own. Both the Director and Vin fought a losing battle trying to keep their serious expressions intact.

"Well done, gentlemen." Ezra applauded. "You may take a bow."

"Director, I reckon I need to apologize…" Vin had begun to say only to be cut off by an upheld hand.

"No need. I understand your concern. We all are worried about the ones in the field." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Be that as it may we have the advantage over Mr. Raab."

"How so?"

J.D. interjected, "Of course, we have Teddy!"

Ezra surely did not like where this was going. The Director continued, "Yes. Since he's outside of the compound he has become our go between."

Vin patted Ezra reassuringly on the shoulder. "Cheer up, pard, we knew they would be in the thick of this. We need to trust them."

"I'd rather ring his neck along with a few others."

"Know what ya mean."

J.D. then raised the big question, "Director, how do we get this information to Chris and Buck?"

"As much as I like to not think of this there is only one way." Ezra suddenly announced.

"I'm sorry boys, but that is another reason they were placed in this situation."

"Ezra, Vin, they could have turned the Director down and you two know as well as I do that they would still be in the thick of it." Nathan emphasized.

"It don't make us feel any better. Either way they're risking their lives."

"But it's for the ones they care most about." Josiah summed it all up.

Both Vin and Ezra couldn't disagree with any of that logic, since that is why they did what they did on a daily basis.

J.D. had been leaning back in his chair and happened to chance a glance at Vin's phone, his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "Vin, what language is that?"

Not fazed by J.D.'s question Vin answered, "Commanche."

"Awesome. Is that how you two communicate?"

"I taught Sly to use it in case of an emergency."

"That explains why you…"

Vin's steady gaze cut J.D.'s ramblings off pretty quickly.

"Where did you learn to speak the People's language?" Josiah couldn't keep from asking. His curiosity had been piqued.

"A friend," He said it in a cut and dry sort of way. No one would press him further they would wait until he was ready. Obviously this came from his hidden past.

To Vin's immense relief, Ezra directed the conversation back to where it needed to be. "Gentlemen, we need a plan. Here is what I propose."

* * *

><p>They sat upon the ground their backs against the stone wall of the courtyard waiting patiently for the electronic version of the Pony Express.<p>

A wicked smile graced his friend's features, which prompted his response, "Done?"

Mischief making eyes met his own with two words he knew so well, "Of course."

"Good." The rest was now up to them.

* * *

><p>Lately, Cervantes began to keep Jesse and his gang close. The drug lord knew something was afoot, yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly what had raised the alarm. Was it possibly too many players or was it Mantaya's ever growing boldness that kept him from sleeping most nights. Perhaps, it was the upcoming meeting with the mysterious Mr. Price or even Leo Stoddard's play for power. Whatever the reason, he wanted as many men between him and the unknown threat as possible.<p>

He admired the Black Marauders' skills of deception while they kept the pretense of young men in a not so perfect world. Their carefree lives had him re-thinking his powerful position on a daily basis. When did his life become so complicated? The day his father was murdered, gunned down by the loathsome government dogs that inadvertently dogged his very footsteps now. This was the very reason he used son against father in this deadly game he played. This was his way of avenging his father's death. Perhaps he could persuade the son of the ATF agent to join his noble family and offer him the opportunity of a lifetime. No matter how many times he questioned his life he always came back to the reason which drove him relentlessly to succeed where his own father had failed. No one would get the better of Miguel Xavier Cervantes.

* * *

><p>Jesse and his gang guarded the inner perimeter of the courtyard while Cervantes and Mantaya discussed the upcoming arms shipment. The drop was scheduled to happen soon and it had everyone on edge. In the meantime, the Black Marauders received a message from their snitch stating it was up to them to deliver some pertinent news to Chris and Buck. The only problem was to not get caught and blow all their covers in the process.<p>

While Sly had been deciphering it Jesse noticed his friend's distress. He murmured, "What?"

A flurry of signals almost had Jesse breaking cover. Luckily, he composed himself in time. He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, his lieutenant grumpily appeared from around the corner.

"What's the rush? I was winning at poker and…" His expression instantly changed when he saw Jesse's and Sly's rigid stances. He flashed the hand signal that asked, 'when.'

Their silent conversation continued until they all knew the roles they needed to play. The sound of a warbling bird brought their discussion to an abrupt halt. It was time to see if their training, street skills, and sheer luck would get them through the toughest part of this assignment from hell.

Luck was with the Black Marauders, since Raphael at the bequest of his employer, viewed the security cams that day. To the untrained eye the discussion between Jesse, Joe, and Sly looked like a casual chat amongst friends. However, he had been trained to read between the lines and inwardly smiled at how well this group of young men had their hand signals and body language down to an art. He was thankful they taught him a few signals while they had been training.

He watched as the group left their shadowy place along the wall to where the others were spaciously grouped near the building where the powerful men in charge chatted inside. It was plain to see that the objects of their line of sight were indeed Harper and Jones a/k/a Larabee and Wilmington. He casually watched as to not alert the other men monitoring the other areas of Cervantes' compound. Although he had a feeling they would soon be intrigued by the goings-on real soon.

Harper and Jones were standing as close to the doors without actually being inside waiting on the return of Cervantes and Mantaya. They had been told to wait with gear at the ready for they were to leave and inspect the area in which the weapons were to arrive and to meet the competition. Jones tapped Harper upon the shoulder as Ace and a couple of his boys walked in their general direction.

Johnny Harper glared directly at the intruders. His hostility was felt by all present. He didn't give them a chance to speak as he barked, "What do you want?"

"We need to see Cervantes."

"He's busy. Come back later."

"I don't work for you. Step aside old man."

Ben tried to hold his partner back, but the other wouldn't have any of it. Once again he was right in that kid's face. "I said come back later." The sneer matched the growl.

Before Jesse could say another word he found himself flat on his back upon the ground pinned by the irate man. Instinctively he spat at the man. In retaliation the man gave Jesse a glancing blow to his left cheek.

Whoa he saw some stars on that one. Keep it together Jess. Shit! It was nice to know his dad could pull some of his punches. Never did he want to experience the full effect. Damn!

Ben ran interference between the two gang members as his partner and their friend duked it out. He figured the security cameras couldn't get a good look at the faces of the brawling men.

It was now or never as he jerked his head out of the way of another punch while trying to dislodge his tormentor. "I got a message."

To the inexperienced eye it looked as if the teen managed to kick the unsuspecting Johnny off of him and send the older man rolling in the dust. The Black Marauders' leader quickly stood surprising many with his agile efforts all the while his body screamed in protest. The kid continued to duck and dodge while he attacked relentlessly.

Meanwhile, the fight outside in the courtyard drew many away from the other monitors to watch the brawl between Cervantes' hired help and Mantaya's men. They cheered as Ace managed to free himself from the man known as Harper. No one cheered for Mantaya's side they knew where their loyalties lie.

Jesse tried to zig but the head on assault to his midsection literally took his breath away. Before he had time to recover he found himself turned around, pinned face first against the stucco exterior of Cervantes' lavish dwelling. Oh yeah, this was going to leave a few marks. Ouch! He felt his one arm pinned painfully across his back. Then he heard a gruff question.

"What's the message?"

The question was followed by a shake and a not so nice shove into the wall. Hell that hurt; who's the idiot that came up with the brilliant idea of stucco? Jesse's face and upper body sported a few more lacerations.

In the background he heard Ben taunting his friends. "I think you boys should back off before Johnny kicks the snot of you like he's doing to your friend." Buck must have tapped danced out of the way because he then yelled, "Hey, watch where you put that pig sticker!"

Joe taunted back, "Don't get too cocky old man, there's two of us and only one of you. Bring it on!"

Sly grinned as evilly as he could.

Hurry it up Chris these boys mean business. Shit, glad they're on our side.

Something sharp jabbed into Jesse's shoulder and he couldn't quite suppress the small groan. The pressure against his back lessened slightly alleviating the pain somewhat. That was his clue to answer the question. "Cousins plans are different. Mantaya own agenda. ATF has coordinates and date. Any deviation tell us."

Jesse shifted his weight as he heard. "Thanks."

Sly got past Ben and Harper felt a switchblade against the back of his neck. "Get off him!"

The voice sounded a lot like Vin's in so many ways. He released his hold on Jesse allowing him some space as he said, "Next time you won't be so lucky."

Joe stood by his friend as Sly kept his blade at the ready. "Go on get!"

As soon as the three stood together Jesse dropped his head and quietly said, "It's done."

Mantaya and Cervantes witnessed the fight. "Well now it looks as if my man was about to kick your boy's ass."

"Oh I don't know Julio, that boy gave Johnny a run for his money."

Julio stepped through the doorway and shouted, "Johnny, get cleaned up! We leave in fifteen minutes." His employee nodded and Jones followed Harper back to their room.

Exactly fifteen minutes later Mantaya and his entourage left leaving a very unhappy cousin behind. "Raphael! Please inform Ace I wish to speak with him."

"As you wish, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Disclaimer: They belong to someone else, never will be mine; only in my dreams. No money exchanged hands. In lieu of money, reviews are acceptable.

Warning: Some chapters may contain disclipinary action toward a teenager; if you do not like then by all means, please do not read. This is your only warning.

Please remember this is a work of fiction. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Also, thank you for waiting while I grieved the sudden loss of my best friend. He may have been of the four legged canine variety, but he is dearly missed.

**Chapter 10**

He caught sight of the security cam frozen in time on a particular scene as he entered the room.

"What do you have to say?" Cervantes sat behind his desk while he drummed his fingers upon its surface.

"If you are expecting an apology you will be most disappointed. You hired me and my boys for a purpose and we're fulfilling that purpose.

"If you're going to question our every move then we'll accomplish nothing."

Miguel silently contemplated the teen's explanation. "I see, so what have you gained from this experience?"

The man was perceptive. There wan't any doubt in Jesse' mind. "Harper is definitely the muscle man while Jones is the negotiator." Which in reality it was the complete opposite of that team.

"Yes I got that impression. Raphael your opinion, if you will."

He had to be careful Miguel was testing everyone's loyalties since Julio voice his doubts and concerns the other day. Keeping his gaze on the screen he finally said, "I think Ace should not have provoked your cousins' employee."

The emphasis on the word 'provoked' did not escape Jesse's attention. Raphael was going to have words with him after this was over.

Both men leveled their gaze upon the young man. "Hey it works for me. I'd rather see first-hand what I'm dealing with than later on."

"This is business."

"Yeah well this is my type of business. If you wanted something different you should have hired one of the other gangs out there." Jesse refused to back down.

* * *

><p>On their drive to the private airstrip Chris couldn't help but reflect on what recently transpired. His recent encounter with his undercover son had left him both emotionally and physically drained. Jesse had taken such a huge risk getting this message to him.<p>

He silently prayed he didn't hurt him badly. When he heard his son's soft groan he had to resist the urge to comfort him and tell him not to worry. However another part of him had wanted to throttle him the only way he knew would get through his son's head. Never did he want to be on opposite ends again.

Buck could feel his friend's inner turmoil. It radiated off the man. Their eyes met, Chris gained comfort and the strength he needed. They were on the home stretch the prize within their reach, although there were a million and one things that could go wrong between now and then. When this was over Chris was going to demand not just one week off, but possibly three due to the added mix of the teams and one unforeseen FBI agent.

Why did it have to be Raab? When he first laid eyes on that piece of dirt it took every ounce of will power to not fly out of his seat and beat the living crap out of him. The man walked a fine line between honor and self-satisfaction. He must have balls of steel to go for the kill on an ATF bust. No doubt Travis' hands were tied otherwise he would have stopped Raab in his tracks.

Raab had been given information on the potential hit on Chris. The young idiot disregarded it claiming the source was unreliable. Unfortunately the events unfolded rather quickly destroying many lives including Raab's credibility. It descended straight into the toilet after that.

He blamed everyone including the target on the lack of judgment. Chris and Raab had a public altercation several months later. Then to add insult to injury several years later Chris and his team forever tarnished Raab's reputation by arresting his younger brother in connection with the bomb that had killed Chris' family. The only disappointing factor was they could never find any evidence directly linking FBI Agent James Raab to Ella Gaines nor to his brother. The man was as slippery as an eel yet as bold and cunning as a fox.

Chris could still recall the exact words that Raab had spat at him. "Don't go inviting trouble, because trouble will eventually find you." To this day Chris knew it was a threat and someday James Raab would come to collect. He just hoped that it wouldn't be any time soon.

Buck tapped his shoulder jolting him back to the present. "We're here."

"Right. Let's do this."

Inside the hangar a crate sat ready to be inspected. A few men lifted off its cover and revealed its contents. A low whistle of appreciation came from Jones' lips. "Now ain't that a pretty sight." He nudged Harper with an elbow.

Harper answered his friend with a glare. These weren't street weapons these were weapons of war.

Julio continued to examine the merchandise as a black sedan pulled up. Both Ben and Johnny flanked Mantaya offering their employer full protection detail as they closely watched the sedan come to a complete stop. The competition had arrived precisely on time.

Inside the sedan, Team Five gathered their collective thoughts and finally Howie aka Jonathan Price nodded affirmatively that it was a go. His teammate and driver, Alex Hayes opened the door. Let the games begin.

All eyes were on him the focal point of the meet. Sizing up the competition his eyes met his formidable foe and part of Team Seven. "Senor Mantaya, allow me to introduce myself…"

"Mr. Price." Julio began. "I've heard a great deal about you. One of the top five wealthiest men in the state of Colorado, tell me…"

Howie met Mantaya's gaze never flinching. "Why would a man of your stature even consider the possibility of a weapons trade?"

"I'm a gambler of sorts. When you are as filthy rich as I am you tend to become bored with the domestics that life has to offer. Spending some time on the edge has its advantages."

"It also has its disadvantages as well."

"I agree, but I'd rather live an exuberant life compared to a dull one. Wouldn't you agree?"

Julio didn't agree or disagree but held the other man's gaze daring him to say more. "So is the shipment everything I hoped it to be?"

"We're still inventorying it."

"Your cousin, Senor Cervantes, will he be a liability?"

"No. I will handle that myself."

"I don't like loose ends. You've been hedging…"

"Enough! I will take care of Miguel in my own way."

"Very well," Jonathan surmised. "I'll await your call."

"Bueno, until we meet again."

"Until then, Senor Mantaya. Adios." Jonathan concluded and climbed back into the sedan. "Take it slow and easy Alex." The sedan left the airstrip without any problems.

* * *

><p>"J.D., any words from our silent go between?"<p>

"Nothing. It's like communications have dried up. I don't get it."

When Ezra entered the office a few minutes later he looked to be deeply engrossed with the contents of a certain large clasped envelope. Although his lips moved no sound ushered forth. He didn't even notice that the once busy office became silent, because of his actions.

Vin raised a brow, while J.D. lost interest in his browsing, Nathan stopped reading his new medical journal, and Josiah stopped concentrating on his report. They all watched their teammate with rapt interest.

"Hi Ezra!" J.D. casually tried to get Ezra's attention.

No such luck, Ezra responded with a non-committal grunt or something.

Next Vin tried, "Morning sunshine!" He received pretty much the same answer as J.D.

Nathan's tactic failed as well, "Hey Ezra, I got you scheduled for a physical today."

"That's nice." The southerner kept on reading.

"Ezra! Your bank called all your money has been spent." That at least brought Ezra's head up but his expression said he wasn't quite with the group yet.

"I beg your pardon. Did you say something, Josiah?"

Leave it to Josiah to at least have an idea on how to get the other man's attention. "I said Good Morning. What have you got there?"

"Oh this," He flapped the envelope. "I received a letter from our dear friends in Social Services."

"Is it good or bad news?"

"More like straight up the middle."

"Huh?"

"Majority of it is good sprinkled with a little bad I suppose."

"Would you mind getting to the point?"

"Oh, certainly. It merely states that eventually Inez and I upon further review of the situation would be able to adopt Teddy in the near future. That is if we pass all of our inspections with flying colors."

"I believe congratulations are in order then."

"I'm confused. Are you or are you not adopting Teddy?"

"J.D.," Josiah sighed. "Since Ezra and Inez have not had any previous child rearing experience the State is offering them a trial period."

"And I believe that will begin after they speak with Teddy. Correct?"

"Absolutely." Ezra grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Brother," Their profiler offered his outstretched hand to Ezra who shook it heartily. "You will make a fine father to that young man."

Vin hated to burst his friend's bubble but he had to ask it. "When's the interview?"

Ezra who had been walking on cloud nine while shaking everybody's hands picked up the paperwork and quickly perused the contents once more. "Its says…" His eyes skimmed the content. "Oh no….no….in three days. Never has the State moved that fast on anything. Why? What am I to do?" His spirits were crushed in one fell swoop.

"Don't worry Ez, we'll make this work. Perhaps, Travis can pull a few strings."

The Southerner gave a small smile hoping it convinced the rest of his team. Their returned smiles told him they were not fooled.

"Why don't you send Teddy a message?" J.D. suggested. "If he wants this I'm thinking he'll respond."

"J.D.'s right, you need to inform him. Maybe, just maybe, you all can get together and set this in motion. I'm sure once this meeting takes place it will be smooth sailing from there." Nathan finally had his say.

"You know as well as I do that anything with the State involving children would never be classified as 'smooth sailing'. I appreciate everyone's concerns. If you'll excuse me for a moment I must compose an e-mail to my future son and that is if he agrees."

Vin placed a reassuring hand upon the other man's shoulder. "Take your time Ezra and I'm sure he would rather be with you and Inez than his current situation. However, don't be disappointed if he doesn't respond right away. I know his type he'll talk it over with friends then give it some thought before he sends an answer."

"I only hope it's an affirmative one."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Teddy perused his e-mail. He sat deep in thought after reading Ezra's request. After several attempts to reply he sent two personal messages to Ace and Sly. He'd respond after he got their take on the situation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Raphael tell Ace I need to see him. I want his input on the Cobra deal."<p>

"Yes sir."

He sat behind his massive desk slowly rubbing his temples in deep contemplation. The idea of a Cervantes and a Mantaya working together had been only a pipe dream. Yes it would have been monumental; however, a Mantaya could never be trusted. The ruse of inviting him to combine their empires revealed how deep the bitterness ran in their families. He, himself had forgotten exactly why the feud began, but the ever mistrust kept the fire fueled and Julio's betrayal stoked the coals.

The snake willingly had been invited into his garden. It was now up to him to correct that mistake. If Julio thought for one instance that it would be Miguel on the way out he had another thing coming. He had the proverbial Ace in his back pocket and they both witnessed what those young men were capable of and probably more. It would be in Miguel's best interest if he could persuade Ace to do more of his bidding then his empire would grow. First things first, Julio and the Cobras must go. Preferably on a more permanent basis for his liking and he hoped to convince the Black Marauders in his endeavors.

* * *

><p>Jesse sighed loudly. He read the e-mail Teddy forwarded to him. As he read it Sly entered the room.<p>

"I see you got it too."

"Yeah, been trying to think on how to reply to it, what do you think?"

"I think he should go for it. Anything has to be better than what he endures now."

"He ain't going to like the rules."

"Well neither do we, but we are trying, that's all they're asking."

"Yeah, I agree." Jesse began thinking more and more about the dilemma he put himself into.

"You know what you're going to tell him."

"Yep and I think you do as well."

"You first."

"Thanks." His message to Teddy: "It's your decision no one but you can make it. In my opinion they would be great parents. I know I have complained about Chris from time to time, but no matter how the shit goes down; he's always there for me."

Sly wrote: "Hey buddy me and Ace both got your message. We think it would be great for you if they adopted ya. I know it's chancy but if I were in your shoes I'd jump at it. They both are good people. Take it from me I sure as hell didn't trust many adults until I met Tanner. He treats my mom good and he treats me good, better than my old man ever did. At least when he kicks my ass I know why. The old man did it because he could.

"If it feels right do it. If it don't then tell them, we would all like to see the Reaper happy again. Trust me on this. And by the way, Ace is gonna kick your ass since you jumped ship after he told you not to."

He hit the send button grinning.

Later that day Teddy retrieved the messages. He couldn't help but grin. Ace sure sounded a lot like Mr. Larabee; short and to the point. Sly on the other hand gave him an insider's view and got to the heart of the problem. Tanner's way of looking at things influenced Sly's thoughts and actions.

Teddy knew his decision from the start. His friends confirmed it for him. He knew exactly how to answer Ezra's request. On top of that, he sent Ace and Sly another message.

* * *

><p>Director Travis came through for Ezra. He personally talked with Social Services and told them that in no certain terms could his agent make the proposed meeting in three days' time due to an important bust coming up. However, he did state that once they had it wrapped up both agent and his fiancé, along with the adoptee would be present.<p>

Ezra was elated by the news and walked on cloud nine when he received Teddy's message as well. The man could not even try to wipe the smile from his face. Team Seven also received more good news that day. Ezra announced that not only were he and Inez to be married Vin and Maria consented to make it a double wedding. They decided once this bust was over to celebrate properly and to inform the others presently missing of the happy events.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: All previous disclaimers and warnings apply. Enjoy. I know another chapter - woo hoo! Getting close to ending this. I'm excited. Are you?

This is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 11**

Ace and his boys met with their employer. They were informed of the inevitable betrayal by Mantaya and the Cobras. The Cobras were a given, and if Senor Cervantes perceived his cousin to be a threat, well so be it. Ace assured Cervantes they would protect him with their lives.

Later that day, Raphael pulled him aside out of the view of any cameras. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I've done some checking on Leo Stoddard. He's not who he says he is."

"Who is he then?"

"His real name is James Raab. He used to be with the FBI. Upon further investigation I found he is now with the CIA." RaphaeAl waited as the shocking news took root in Jesse's head. Then he added, "Your dad and he also have a history and it's not good."

Could this get any worse? "Shit!" The teen was stunned. He tried to process everything quickly. That sure as hell explained Stoddard's prior attitude toward him. Then his shoulders slumped even more so. "So, what's the plan?"

Raphael explained that Cervantes expected a double cross from both his cousin and the Cobras. This is why the Black Marauders were informed. Cervantes also figured since Mantaya's men are experts in deception and explosives that wherever they met with this Jonathon Price the place would be wired to the gills. This is where they came into play.

The undercover DEA agent mapped out a plan. Jesse listened with rapt attention. He could not believe what they were going to do. Miguel definitely had thought this through. This man was the master of evil and if there were going to be any treachery he would rather have it done right in his own backyard.

The time to act and put forth Cervantes plan came that same night. The Black Marauders, Raphael, and a handful of other employees joined forces to move Mantaya's prize shipment of weapons from the airstrip to Cervantes compound. The airstrip itself wasn't heavily guarded which told Jesse there were other things guarding its safety.

All of them carefully approached the strip of buildings. Two guards guarded one building both the front and the back. They were easily subdued as the Black Marauders stealthily approached from behind.

"Ace," Joe and Josh found something. Their flashlight beamed steadily upon it. "It's a trip wire. See where it starts and it runs from there all the way over there." Luis and Todd waved from the other end.

Hell this was going to prove interesting. Buck certainly outdid himself. Looks like he had too much fun Jesse wryly thought. "Okay we need to be careful as we approach this building. I'm sure there is more than one trip wire."

No sooner had the words left his mouth Josh nearly walked into the next one. Joe saved his friend's life by grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back in the nick of time.

"Neither of you move!" Raphael's shout brought all the teens to a standstill. He shined his flashlight on both Joe's and Josh's predicament. There just above their heads strung across was another invisible trip line. "Now easy does it, duck down and move forward slowly." They all breathed easier once they all made it to the door.

"Okay, will someone please tell me how we are going to get those crates out of here with all those trip lines?"

Joe's uncle responded, "The experts will diffuse that volatile situation." The boys looked behind and watched as some of the men that came with them had already begun the tedious job of clearing the way for the trucks.

"Glad it's them and not me. Where to from here?" An eager Joe stated to all who could hear him.

Once inside they carefully made sure nothing else was booby trapped. Their prize came in the form of three large crates. They waited for the all clear and soon the trucks backed in and the crates were loaded upon them.

* * *

><p>Travis received an urgent call at 06:00 from Team Five informing him of a slight snafu. "What kind of snafu?" His eyes widened. "Let us know when they figure it out." In so many ways he expected something of this nature to occur, especially when there were too many players involved. He prayed all his teams would remain safe.<p>

* * *

><p>Julio Mantaya was livid. He found out that the crates of weapons that had been sitting at the airstrip were moved without his knowledge. Someone had expertly gotten through all the surprises and made off with his shipment.<p>

He got in Ben's personal space yelling like a crazed individual. "I thought you were an expert! I can't believe someone got past all those trip lines! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did my work I think you should have a look at this."

Julio looked at a small device that Ben held. It was a small screen and the word play flashed upon the screen. "Not only did I install the trip wires I also took the precaution to set up a few security cameras. A press of this button will show us who the culprits are."

At that moment Julio's phone rang. He didn't even look at the number when he answered it. "Hola."

"Well wouldn't you say it's a beautiful morning, cousin?"

Ben had pressed the play button and Julio's expression changed as he saw who robbed him. While his voice remained firm it was the suppressed fury that caught everyone else's attention. "Very bold Miguel. I see you are observant as always. What do you propose?"

"I propose that you and your men, and Mr. Price come and name a price."

"Those are mine and you know it."

"Finders keepers, Julio. You haven't learned much over the years, have you?"

"Fine. We'll see you at 14:00. And Miguel, if I were you I wouldn't let your guard down." Julio ended the call without waiting for an answer. He had plans to make.

* * *

><p>"Travis…Okay. I understand…We'll be there….Remember what I said…Yes it is imperative to watch out for all of them…especially those boys…If any harm comes to them it's on your head…I know…I'll have all the necessary equipment standing by….and Howie, please be careful."<p>

* * *

><p>Team Seven were on the move headed for a show down. Cervantes' compound their destination. Their collective thoughts centered on all who were involved in this crazy mixed up mess, and what they would find when they arrived. They had been quickly briefed by the Director as to all the events that had unfolded at the very last minute changing everyone's plans. Cervantes had upped the ante by stealing the weapons from his cousin. Anything could happen and they were afraid they were not going to be there in time for the fireworks.<p>

In the meantime, Mantaya's anger over his cousin's betrayal showed through as he planned his next move. His men, including the Cobras, and he were probably a heartbeat away from Miguel's compound he ruefully thought you are so naïve cousin as he looked at the small device he held within the palm of his hand. One touch of a button could change so many lives. Miguel may have the Ace, but he still held the ultimate winning hand.

The anticipation of the attack had everyone on alert mode. Ace kept an eye on each of his boys. Sly and Teddy opted to keep a lookout from the rooftops, while the rest of them were spread out near the obvious points of entry. He had reminded them earlier of why they were here.

"This is it. Remember, we need Mantaya and Cervantes alive. As much as I would like to see it happen the other way we have our orders. Keep each other safe."

He was brought back to the present when one of the outside guards groaned loudly and slumped to the ground. Here we go! A direct hit to the south gate shattered the silence and many men poured through it with weapons at the ready. The staccato shots of gunfire had many running to and fro protecting life and limb.

Jesse got off a few shots before he found he needed to duck and cover when a heavy stream of shots came his way. What the hell?

Teddy watched as one of the attackers broke away from the main bunch and started targeting Jesse. He signaled Sly stating he was going in, because Ace was in trouble. Sly signaled that he understood. He then crept stealthily across the rooftop tracking the man until that man looked up and fired upon Teddy.

Sly had been keeping his friends covered when he heard that stray shot. He turned suddenly and saw Teddy lose his balance and fall. "Noooo!" He shouted, but couldn't do anymore because his shout drew the unwanted attention of others. He, too, had to move and almost lost his balance more than once while dodging some of those heated unwanted projectiles. All the while he wondered if Teddy had survived that fall.

Jesse heard Sly's shout, he also heard the muffled scream, and vaguely wondered which of his boys went down. He had rounded the corner and found Stoddard a/k/a Raab shooting up at someone. His fury took the man by surprise as Jesse collided with the man's midsection knocking them both to the ground.

Raab's gun went sailing through the air landing no more than a few feet from where they wrestled in the dirt. Seeing an opening Raab suckered punched Jesse and scrambled toward the gun. Jesse recovered quickly but not quick enough as Raab grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger.

He had tried to shift his body out of the path, but knew he hadn't succeeded as a white hot heat exploded across his side. Jesse landed hard upon the ground with a grunt of pain. The next few words stunned him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I didn't think you'd be that stupid."

The agent came closer his gun pointed directly at Jesse. "I would have thought Larabee had taught you better."

Jesse breathed in heavily watching and waiting as Raab came closer and closer. He half wondered if the man was going to kill him. It was like time stood still and the din of everything around them didn't matter as the other man crouched down where Jesse lay wounded.

Like a rattlesnake Jesse struck out at his attacker. Raab didn't know what hit him until he felt the blade rip into his abdomen. A look of shock crossed his features as Jesse gave the blade a vicious twist before he yanked it out again.

"You little bastard!" The man cursed as he rapidly backed away from Jesse.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Agent Raab."

The other man painfully clutched his stomach while the blood stained his clothing red. Before he turned to leave he said, "You'd do well to follow your own advice. We will meet again, but next time I will come out on top. That's a promise I intend to keep."

Jesse watched as the man staggered away leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The ambush had come like they knew it would. Although they hadn't realized how tough their opposition had been until it began. The Cobras were out for blood as they came in firing rapidly at anything that moved. Mantaya's men were just as ruthless and Jesse began to wonder why he and his boys were even in this fight. Was it really worth it? His doubts plagued him until he began to second guess his every move. His knees suddenly gave way and he slid down the wall he had been leaning against.

The last battle he endured had been between him and Raab. That guy had been intent on hurting him. He knew something was up when the man gunned for him, separating him from his boys. They had both succeeded on injuring one another, but his concern for his gang pushed him on. He remembered hearing Sly's shout and someone else's cry yet he hadn't a clue as to who it belonged to.

Pain engulfed his left side as he tried to stand and he immediately continued to apply pressure to that particular spot. His brain was two steps ahead trying not to back track and focus on the blood oozing from the gunshot wound. He had no time for this. The need to round up his boys and find his dad and Buck overwhelmed the urge to just lie down and wait for help to come along. Even though Jesse knew the reception from his father was not going to be pretty; he still needed to face him. The expected punishment would come and he would accept it. He missed his dad in so many ways.

* * *

><p>The scenes before him unfolded like a nightmare. He could not quite suppress the small gasp as he looked upon the carnage around him. A slight thump to his shoulder told him this indeed was real.<p>

"Ezra you okay?" The normally steady Josiah gazed at him with much concern.

"Not unless you believe in deja vu." Ezra mumbled.

Vin had come up from behind and heard Ezra's answer. He placed a reassuring hand upon Ezra's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "We'll find him. We will find all of them. Watch yer back and spread out."

* * *

><p>The shouts of 'ATF freeze' were heard clearly amid the sporadic gunfire. Chris and Buck managed to find safety behind a small concrete wall. It offered them enough cover.<p>

"Where are the boys?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them!"

Buck chanced a look and saw nothing but chaos. "Sorry pard it's a mess out there. Good news Howie and his team have Mantaya. Bad news, I have no idea where Cervantes is."

A cold hearted voice from somewhere over their shoulders replied, "Right behind you." They turned, sure enough there they were behind them.

Chris immediately locked eyes with Raphael looking for reassurance as to his son's safety. The man conveyed nothing. A voice from above froze all of them in their collective places.

"Nobody move! ATF!"

Buck almost sighed in relief upon hearing that familiar voice. Senor Cervantes thought differently and grabbed Raphael's gun when another voice brought him back to the cold harsh dregs of reality. "You heard him! He said don't move! ATF!"

Cervantes conceded defeat as the group of ATF agents surrounded them. They were all read their rights and promptly handcuffed. Both the cousins were placed in a vehicle together, while the rest of them were duly given a rough time. Once the primary vehicle left, the cuffs came off and the search for their boys began.

"I am so glad you are on our side." Commented Buck to Raphael. "The only one we need to find now is Raab."

"All I can say is we better find Jesse; since the last time I saw either of them Raab was hot on his heels."

This brought Chris' head up with a snap. "What did you say?"

* * *

><p>In another area a pair of expensive shoes stopped in front of a young man lying face down upon the ground. The heat combined with the dust swirled amid the chaos. His nightmare was real. He barely registered the shouts and sporadic gunfire as he knelt down next to the unmoving figure. His inner turmoil shouted 'No it cannot be!'<p>

Ezra tentatively reached out and placed two figures upon the teen's neck and found to his relief a pulse. The giddiness and relief almost overwhelmed him yet he kept a cool head. "Teddy…Teddy….Are you hurt son?"

A moan answered his question. "Oh thank the Lord you are alive."

The teen slowly rolled to his side. "Ezra?"

"It's me."

"Is it over?"

"It is." Ezra did a quick sweep of the area. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." The Southerner rolled his eyes. Yes sir, this one would fit in well with his growing family. He helped Teddy to his feet.

Teddy swayed a little as Ezra stayed close enough to catch him. "Easy. Let me take a good look at you."

"Ezra I'm fine. I suggest we take some cover first."

A couple of stray bullets zinged past them miraculously none found a home on their persons. "I concur. Lean on me."

"Way ahead of you."

They hobbled over to the Communications Vehicle where J.D. and Nathan were ensconced. "Nathan we could use your assistance."

"I said I was fine."

The medic shook his head in disbelief. Not only did he have to hear those particular words from his teammates he now heard them from Jesse and his friends. Amazing how much influence Team Seven had on this young bunch. "When I say you're fine then you can say it. Have a seat."

Teddy looked to Ezra who raised his eyebrows then tilted his head. He knew when he was outnumbered and the warmth he felt as people doted on him truly amazed him. "What are you going to tell Inez?"

"The truth, speaking of which I would like to hear it from you more often. Do we have a deal?"

Shit. They warned me about this. "I'll try." Teddy winced as Nathan touched upon a tender area.

"Mmhmm. You're fine. Must run in the family," Nathan continued to mumble out loud to anyone within hearing distance. He rolled his eyes as he began a closer inspection of that particular tender area. "Or it runs only in this crazy family."

The teen watched as Ezra's smile grew revealing that one gold tooth. Soon he also smiled wondering what it would be like to call someone 'dad'.

Chuckling Ezra said, "You wouldn't want it any other way now would you Mr. Jackson?"

Nathan shot him a glare almost worthy of Mr. Larabee's expertise. However his answer didn't match it. "You are most right, Ezra. That you are."

* * *

><p>A certain ringtone caught the others attention as well as a certain sharpshooter. He quickly answered, "Sly." His face lost all expression as he listened intently. "Where are you? Okay. We're on our way." His worried eyes met Chris'. "We better hurry, Jesse's been shot."<p>

Josiah quickly got the attention of the medical personnel on duty by whistling sharply and waving them over as he kept the others within sight. "We have an injured team member, follow me."

* * *

><p>Somehow they all made it to his side or at least all but one. "Has anyone seen him?"<p>

They sadly shook their heads no. He sounded weak even to himself. "Are you sure you saw him fall?"

"Yeah, I did. I wish I could have…"

"Don't do it Sly…"

"Yeah man, he's tough, I'm sure he made it." Joe tried to reassure Jesse.

A voice called out, "Sly! Where are you?"

Two figures rounded the corner to meet the other men.

"How is he?" Chris asked.

Sly recapped everything he knew. "He's hurting, lost some blood, Josh thinks it's more like a deep graze and as far as he can tell the bullet isn't lodged anywhere."

Joe continued with his version of the situation. "Actually, in my opinion, it looks like a helluva a long scratch across his side…"

The two boys knew they were babbling but they couldn't help themselves. As they came from around the corner Chris locked on the figure on the ground. He was next to his son in little less than three strides.

"Jesse."

His son looked up and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Sorry dad."

Chris nodded. "Stretcher is right behind us. They'll have you at the hospital in no time."

"It was Raab. We squared off. What I don't understand is why the man hates me so much?"

"Guilt by association," Chris said.

"Any idea where he is now?" Raphael asked.

"Probably off somewhere licking his wounds we messed each other up pretty damn good."

"Chris," Vin checked the area in which they stood. "I'd say he went off in that direction."

"Should we go after him?"

"He's probably long gone by now. We'll catch up with him again."

Jesse added, "You bet we will. He so much as guaranteed it."

That was not what any of them had wanted to hear. The older men looked to one another concern flashed across each of their faces.

Chris' anger went up a degree. How dare he threaten his son?

"Hey!" Jesse knew he needed to change the subject. "You ridin' with me?"

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thanks dad. I…"

"Not now. We'll talk much later."

"But dad, I need…."

"Jesse, save your strength."

Luis interrupted by saying, "He wants to know how Teddy is?"

Josiah heard the question as he rounded the corner. "Boys he's fine. He's already on his way to the hospital. Ezra and Nathan are with him. They want to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Buck!" Team Five's leader came running up to him holding something small.

"What do you have there?"

Howie threw the small device to Buck. "Pulled it off of Mantaya figured it belonged to you. He kept pressing it like it was supposed to do something. The more he pressed the button the redder he became. I don't think I've heard someone swear that much in another language."

The rogue smiled then eventually laughed wholeheartedly. "This little contraption," Buck held between his fingers, "was supposed to blow those weapons sky high." He opened the little box to reveal it was nothing more than a decoy. "ATF one bad guys zero."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Do not own. Really wish I did. Alas they will never be mine. Such is life. But I can dream can't I?

Warning: This chapter will contain disciplinary actions toward a teenager. If you don't like then by all means do not read. Final warning. No one to blame but yourself if you do read this.

A/N: This is it! Final chapter and it is long. Took a little longer because I kept filling in the blanks as I reread it over and over again. It may not be perfect but I hope everyone enjoys it. Remember it's a work of fiction. All mistakes are my own. Not beta'd.

**Chapter 13**

After he had healed Jesse and Chris finally broached the subject they both were dreading. "What were my exact words before I left?"

Jesse annoyingly sighed out loud much to Chris' displeasure. "Come on dad! Do we really have to do this? Why don't you do what you promised; never stopped you before."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! You and I both know what you said that day. Do I really need to repeat it?"

"Son, if you know what's good for you, you will drop that attitude right now." Chris growled.

"Or what?" Jesse challenged.

"I think you need a time out."

"Seriously? How about this suggestion? I'll leave!"

"Jesse," Chris warned. "Take one step out that door…"

The teen countered, "And what? Never come back! Fine by me!" He made to do just that as Chris stopped him.

"Where's this coming from?" The hurt Chris felt was undeniably painful.

Jesse's fists were clenched as he said, "It's time to face the real issue."

Issue? Chris genuinely looked confused by his son's behavior.

"I'm a screw up, a disappointment, and no amount of ass kicking is going to change it!" There, he finally said it.

Aw hell! "Jesse don't do this. Son…" He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and quickly ascertained what he was dealing with here. Chris felt his son tremble under his fingertips. In the short time since he's known Jesse he's learned one thing. Jesse covered his inner feelings with quite a punch of attitude; very similar to the man raising him.

Chris did not hesitate to embrace his son. He whispered into his son's ear, "Jesse, when are you going to learn that you're stuck with me?"

The kid admitted, "I guess I need to hear it more often."

"And I guess I need to say it more often." Chris tightened his hold while one hand cupped the back of his son's neck. "I love you and I'm going to make damn sure you never forget it."

"Love you too, dad. Thanks for being there."

"Always." He continued to hold his boy close until he felt a slight shift in movement. He slowly allowed Jesse to step out of the embrace; sorry to see it end. "Ready to call it a night?"

Jesse answered after he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I guess I am."

"We'll talk more on this tomorrow."

They both headed to their rooms. Chris fell asleep quickly that night. He was emotionally and physically spent. However, that didn't mean his mind was less active.

_Dream sequence…._

_ A small scared voice called out in the darkness, "Daddy!"_

_ Chris instinctively followed it. It led him to a young boy of about six years of age. Yet for some reason he knew it wasn't Adam. Although the terrified eyes of this young boy did look familiar in some way._

_ The child whimpered again as Chris came closer. "Daddy I'm scared."_

_ He crouched down so he was eye level with the child. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here to help you."_

_ The child shrank back in alarm; terrified by his presence._

_ Chris reassured by calmly saying, "Come on, it's alright." He even tried holding out his hand to coax the child to him._

_ The little boy kept crying and calling for his daddy._

_ "Easy baby." He carefully reached for the boy._

_ He was slightly taken aback when the boy suddenly yelled, "No! You're not my daddy!"_

_ Almost at a loss for words Chris tried a new tactic. "I may not be your daddy, but I'm willing to give it a try."_

_ The crying lessened as the boy's green eyes looked deep into his own. He held out his arms and the little boy with such a heart breaking expression slowly walked toward him. As soon as he was close Chris lifted him up and soon found he was a recipient of a tiny hug._

_ The boy sighed against his shoulder. Safe and content the little one whispered, "Daddy."_

_End dream sequence…_

Chris woke to find tears upon his face and a large lump next to him. He quickly brushed away the tears and gazed upon the sleeping form of his son. He ran his hand through his son's hair and softly whispered, "I love you." Chris smiled as he heard Jesse sigh in his sleep.

Jesse, in the meantime, slept on oblivious to his dad's tender moment. He, too, had been exhausted, but found sleep elusive until he snuck into his dad's bed that night. He had been looking for security and comfort and didn't want to wake the exhausted man. In some ways he still felt ashamed by his previous actions.

_Dream sequence…._

_ The big city buildings loomed over his head. The daunting traffic and the city night life had him running for shelter. He found himself huddled between the buildings whimpering in fear. People walked on by neither caring nor noticing the young boy and ignoring his helpless pleas._

_ That was until a pair of cowboy boots stopped in front of him. Jesse tensed fearful of what might come next. A man squatted down to look at him._

_ "Hey buddy, you okay?"_

_ "No. I'm scared."_

_ The stranger offered a hand. "I'll help, but you got to be brave."_

_ "Br…Brave?" He tilted his teary eyed face up to get a better look at the stranger._

_ "Do you think you can do it?"_

_ Doubt hung in the air. "I don't know."_

_ "I think you can. All you have to do is try."_

_ Jesse timidly offered his hand to the man who was willingly to give him a chance._

_ "Ready to go home?"_

_ He answered, "Yes I am."_

_End dream sequence…_

* * *

><p>Next morning Jesse slowly woke to the smell of breakfast and coffee. At first he panicked some when he realized he wasn't in his room. Then he remembered where he was – his dad's bedroom. He looked at the clock and literally fell off the bed shocked by the time.<p>

Chris chuckled a little when he heard the thump from down the hall. He shook his head musing over his son's reaction.

Jesse stumbled into the kitchen in a pair of blue jeans while he struggled to get his T-shirt over his head.

"You in a hurry?" Chris asked as he helped his son with the shirt. "Relax. Have some breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed the rest."

His son gave him a quizzical look. "Okay, what have you done with my dad?"

Chris pointedly ignored that comment.

"No seriously, where is he? He dresses like you, but he's normally grumpier."

"Jesse."

"Oh wait I think he's returned or that's a great ventriloquist act without the dummy, I mean." The kid had a big grin plastered across his face.

"Eat." His dad said as he sipped his coffee. "And quit being a smartass."

"Fine but what about the chores?"

Without missing a beat Chris replied, "Done."

Jesse choked on his orange juice, "Wh…What?"

"Chores are done."

"Okay for real, what have you done with the real Chris Larabee?"

"Just eat your breakfast." The kid warily watched him.

Chris smirked behind his coffee mug. It was nice for a change to see his kid off balance. He would have to remember this more often.

Jesse caught the mischievous glance in his dad's eyes. "Alright, what gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm enjoying my breakfast. I suggest you eat yours before it gets cold."

"I thought we were going to talk."

"We are or is this called something else." Chris then got up and put his empty mug into the sink. "When you're finished eating, and done with the dishes meet me outside." As he passed, Chris gave Jesse's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Take your time."

Now the kid was truly baffled. As soon as Chris closed the door Jesse tried to absorb what had not happened. His dad was calm and that wasn't normal, especially after the crap he pulled recently. What the hell was going on? Why wasn't he laying down the law? Or was he going to lower the boom outside? It wouldn't surprise him, but one thing was certain things were not quite right this morning.

Chris figured Jesse would take at least ten minutes to try and figure out the situation and another ten minutes to eat. The kid could really pack it away and not gain an ounce.

After twenty minutes, as if on cue, Chris heard the chair scrape across the wood floor and the faucet in the kitchen turned on. Fifteen minutes passed before Jesse sauntered out the door.

"Have a seat."

The kid sat in the closest chair possible his expression tense waiting for the worst.

"I'm not going to bite."

"Could have fooled me."

"Jess."

"I'm listening."

"Remember what you told me yesterday?"

"I said a lot of things yesterday." Some he weren't too proud of.

"Well I remember hearing you say you're a screw up, a disappointment, and no amount of an ass kicking would change it. Sound familiar."

"I guess." Yep that was his mouth shooting off before his brain had a chance to kick in.

"I've had some time to think on all of this."

Great. Jesse's stomach tightened into knots. I'm screwed.

"I can see why you chose to keep this a secret and I can also see how much it affected you, both emotionally and physically."

Dumbfounded by his dad's words Jesse barely could form a coherent sentence. "You…understand…really?"

"Yeah, I do. You're growing up telling the world this is who you are. As a parent it's difficult to let go and let that happen."

"But I broke the rules – I kept a secret and I lied to you."

"I'm not saying you're getting off scot free."

Jesse muttered under his breath, "Knew there'd be a catch."

"The catch is if you ever do anything like this again including what I've recently learned from the Director," Chris let that sink in and the kid looked guilty. "You will be on the receiving end of an ass kicking of epic proportions.

"Furthermore, you and your friends will assist us on appropriate cases this summer; only if you successfully pass the tenth grade."

"So I'm back to finishing school on-line again?"

"Yes and you will be in attendance next Fall."

"Okay. Am I grounded?"

"Two weeks." Chris then indicated to his son he wanted him front and center. Jesse reluctantly obeyed; hesitant of the outcome.

He quickly pulled his son over his knee and delivered a dozen swats across his backside. It happened so fast Jesse almost didn't register it, almost.

"That concludes the rest of your punishment."

He tried to rub the sting away as he asked, "That's it?"

"You want more?"

Jesse quickly replied, "No, but…"

"I'll admit I wasn't thrilled with this, but after thinking on it I want you to be up front with me from now on. I understand you didn't want to worry me, since I was going undercover. But seeing you on the opposite side aged me by at least ten years. I was very close to breaking cover and busting your ass."

Jesse gulped.

"If you and your team go undercover again it will be in correlation with my team. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Dad?" Jesse was hesitant to ask, but did so he could get it off of his chest and mind. "On a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest, how did we do?"

Chris thought about his answer. "I'd say an eleven."

"Really?"

"You guys work well with one another and with other teams. Oh, and by the way," He reached into his wallet and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper. "This is yours. Well done." Chris handed it to Jesse.

Jesse took it and the amount took his breath away. "Holy sh…"

Chris cleared his throat in warning.

"Wow! This isn't a joke is it?"

"No it's not. You were promised payment and that's your wages."

"Wow!"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Wow!" He just shook his head amazed by his son's gratitude.

* * *

><p>Ezra's nerves were shot, yet here he stood calmly watching a certain teenager sleep oblivious to the demands of the world. How young that boy looked while he slept. He wondered if Vin and Chris looked upon their boys like he was doing now. He was sure he would ask them for advice in the future.<p>

Something buzzed from his pants pocket and he removed himself from the doorway so he wouldn't wake the teen.

"Standish. Yes unbelievable that I'm up and moving about at this hour. Why don't you just crow about it to the outside world." He immediately removed his phone from his ear as the caller shouted into it. "I had meant that figuratively. Never mind. Why did you call? Oh. Well didn't I leave it on my desk? I didn't…" He had a frantic look about him as he strode toward his living room. He opened his briefcase and was stunned to see it sitting on top of everything else. "Sorry, it's here. I'll drop it off today. No that's not an excuse. Fine. What?"

Ezra peered out the window and smiled. "I'll meet you at the front door."

"Please tell me that is not what you are wearing today."

The other man simply grinned.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't Ez. Maria would kill me."

"Is that Sly with you?"

"Yep, we've been talking a bit." Vin took Ezra's report and folded it nicely before placing it into his jacket pocket. "How did that preliminary interview go?"

"Better than I imagined. We are one step further into the process."

"I'm mighty glad to hear it. Teddy still sleeping?"

"I figured I'd let the kid sleep in. At least one of us will get some rest."

"Butterflies botherin' ya?"

"More like dragonflies."

"You'll be fine, Ez."

"Why are you so calm?"

Another voice answered, "He's not."

Vin mockingly glared at his son. "Shhh, you weren't supposed to say that."

"Oops, I'm bad." Sly dodged his step-dad's halfhearted cuff.

Ezra couldn't contain the smile when he observed these two and their antics.

"I reckon you'll have something similar to this."

"I look forward to it." Ezra stepped forward and embraced his teammate and friend. "I better let you do your errands, so you have enough time to prepare for this afternoon."

Vin returned the hug. "We'll be fine Ez. You have a bright future waiting for you." With a pat upon his back, Vin and Sly returned to their truck and took their leave. "See y'all later."

Yes later. Ezra waved goodbye before he headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Later that day surrounded by friends and family two couples said their vows to love and cherish one another. Both of the grooms looked resplendent in their tuxedos while their brides were a vision in lace and white.<p>

_Flashback_

They had long ago discussed where the reception would take place and the one individual who could make that possible agreed to it without hesitation. Chris was sort of shocked by the request, yet in many ways expected it to happen. His spread was big enough to hold an event of this magnitude; although he had been a little surprised that Ezra brought it up.

"I thought you didn't like it here."

"I think your question is why would I want it here and not some fancy indoor place."

"Yeah, that about covers it."

"You see Chris, your ranch represents the family that I have come to know and cherish. Because of you and the team I finally feel like I'm home."

"Then Ezra all I can say is I'd be happy to have your combined receptions here. We'll make it the best shin ding ever."

"The best what?" He looked slightly aghast at Chris' choice of words.

"The best party." Chris explained to his friend then discovered pretty quickly someone was pulling his leg. "Ezra." The warning was clearly there.

The other man smiled knowing he had got one on over his friend once again. "All joking aside. Thank you."

They shook hands as Chris said, "Not a problem Ez. We'll divvy up the chores and you won't recognize the place."

"Oh I'll recognize it. This will always be my home away from home."

_End flashback_

"Congratulations Ezra!" Buck heartily shook hands with his friend slapping him on the back. "Inez." He then addressed the woman he had tried so hard to woo, but she failed to fall under his manly spell. "You are a vision. I honestly can say you picked the best man."

"I think so too." She replied and then kissed Ezra passionately.

"Hey now, whoa there! Remember there are children present."

"Children? Don't you mean young adults, Mr. Wilmington?" Luis corrected.

Buck tried to look stern, but failed miserably. "No. Most days children."

"I think we've been insulted."

Joe answered, "Wouldn't be the first time amigo."

"You're not supposed to agree with him."

"I didn't."

"You are so frustrating at times."

"And so are you."

"Boys, why don't you go and make yourselves useful."

"Is he trying to get rid of us?"

The comedy routine never seemed to end. "Yep, I say he is. Not very subtle is he?"

"Now!"

"We're on our way Mr. Larabee."

The adults laughed as the 'young adults' quickly scampered off.

"What is it with those two?"

"I'll admit they're worse than you and J.D."

J.D. questioned. "Should I be offended?"

"Don't start that again."

Josiah cleared his throat. "I'd like to make a toast." He raised his glass, "To the happy couples, may all your happiness of today spill forth into all of your tomorrows."

"Very profound. Here. Here." Buck seconded as did the rest of their friends.

* * *

><p>As the adults spent more time together the younger crowd did the same. A few glances were sent back and forth between the young men and women. As if some unknown hormonal radar entered the atmosphere the adults with teens watched closely keeping half an eye on the budding situation.<p>

"Now that is what I call hot!" Joe loudly declared.

A shove from someone and a comment made Joe stumble. "Then why don't you go ask her."

"Uh…"

"I thought as much. Chicken."

"If you're so brave, why don't you?"

"I think I will."

"Better keep it clean. Larabee is watching."

"He's got nothing to worry about." Jesse waggled his brows at his friends.

A nudge to Chris' ribs brought him back to the conversation at hand. "I see the hormones are in full bloom."

Chris sighed as he watched Jesse make his way over to a group of young ladies. "It looks like he's a charmer." Sure enough he must have said the correct words for the girl allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Wow!" Inez said as she watched the two dance to the music. "Maybe I should have waited a few more years."

"Inez!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm married, but I ain't dead."

"That's my son you're ogling."

"Sorry Chris, but I bet Maria agrees along with me your boy can move." She giggled into her hand. "He is definitely going to break some hearts along the way. Does that remind you of anybody?"

Chris actually blushed. Both Vin and Ezra had to forcibly stop him from interrupting the two teens on the dance floor. "Let them be, cowboy. You were young once."

"Quit reminding me."

"Remember tonight is special."

"Sorry, but I know what goes on in teenage boys' heads."

"As we all do. Let them live it up and enjoy the party." They all gazed upon the ones who found dance partners and felt a little sorry for the ones that chose not to participate.

"Don't worry Ezra, Teddy will find his way. He'll have us to guide him."

"You're right my darling." He kissed her again.

"Vin, are you sure you are ready to take on a teenager?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be standing here. I love you Maria."

"And I love you."

The music had ended but the two couples continued to sway to the music in their hearts.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Sly pumped the air with an arm.<p>

"However, I thought for sure your dad was going to break the two of you up."

"The only thing that saved your bold ass was his friends' interference."

"Yeah I guess I got carried away."

"Carried away! Shit you two left the floor in flames."

"Did you get her number?"

"Of course he did. Can't you see he's grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

"Way to go amigo!" They high fived each other in such a congratulatory style. "And to think you thought it was going to be boring."

"Teddy, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's great to see them together like this." He watched as his future parents swayed to music only they could hear.

Sly put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I completely agree." Even though he had already started referring to Vin as his dad he now officially could without any strange looks from others.

"Hey, when are you going to have your last name legally changed?"

"As soon as the Director fits it into his schedule."

"Hmm. Sylvester Tanner. Huh. Sly Tanner. I think that has a better ring to it." Jesse ducked as Sly tried to deck him. "I'm joking. Shit." He took off running.

* * *

><p>"Nate, which two do they remind you of?" Josiah pointed toward two figures.<p>

"Let me think on this for a moment."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" J.D. exclaimed in exasperation.

"They're an exact duplicate of our wily pair."

"Who are you referring to?"

Their collective looks made Chris pull his black hat down covering his eyes. "Oh no, not tonight." Buck snatched that hat off before Chris could stop him.

"You think we should break that up?" Vin asked his best friend.

"Nah, like you guys said, let them have their fun."

"You do realize how much they are like us, don't you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Much later after the toasts and the dancing, Chris noticed a lone figure leaning against the barn. "Why are you here by yourself?"<p>

"Needed a little quiet."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, dad."

"Don't look fine, what's the problem?"

"Been thinkin' that's all."

"About?" Chris prompted.

"Everything."

"Let me guess you're worried about the changes taking place."

"Yeah I guess."

"Change can be good."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes to accept."

"There's more to this than what you're telling me."

Jesse sighed. "Sorry. It's all a bit jumbled in my head. Can't quite find the right words."

"It's alright. When you're ready I'm sure you'll tell me."

"Sure dad." Yet he knew he didn't sound convincing at all.

Chris understood even though Jesse was far from it. "Come on, they're getting ready to leave. You'll want to say your goodbyes."

"I'm coming."

THE END

A/N: I wanted to finish this before someone went back to college. As you probably figured out I am still without a computer of any sorts. Due to the unforeseen events that have taken place I probably won't be purchasing another until after the New Year. I'm going to keep my fingers crossed. If you like these stories please say so in a review or drop a message. I've got some ideas written down: one is definitely in the OW universe while a few will continue in the ATF universe. There's even a crossover with NCIS in the works. So, if this appeals to any of you, please tell me. Granted it will be awhile before I can post them but hopefully by then I will be able to post the entire thing. (Wouldn't that be a change of pace).

Once again thanks to all who have stuck with this from start to the end. You have given me a confidence I never knew was possible. I hope to be able to entertain you some more in the future. Thanks again.


End file.
